


Обзор на статью «Призыв к мусульманам мира от группы свободомыслящих гуманистов мусульманского происхождения»

by zalzala



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Religious Conflict, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzala/pseuds/zalzala
Summary: Подчёркнутый текст — оригинальная статья. Текст без подчёркиваний — цитаты из Корана и тафсиров. Текст курсивом — мои мысли.





	Обзор на статью «Призыв к мусульманам мира от группы свободомыслящих гуманистов мусульманского происхождения»

Дорогие друзья!

Трагические события 11 сентября потрясли мир. Невозможно себе представить, что кто-то может быть так переполнен ненавистью, чтобы совершить такой ужасающий акт и убить столько невинных людей. Мы, люди мусульманского происхождения, потрясены так же, как и весь остальной мир, однако мы замечаем, что на нас смотрят с подозрением и недоверием наши соседи и сограждане. Хочется закричать и сказать миру, что мы не террористы и что те, кто сотворил эти достойные презрения акты — убийцы, а не часть нас. Но на самом деле, по причине нашего мусульманского происхождения, мы просто не можем стереть с себя «клеймо исламского терроризма». 

Что скажет большинство мусульман? «Ислам никогда бы не поддержал убийство невинных людей. Аллах Святого Корана не поддерживает убийства. Это всё дело рук нескольких обманутых, находящихся вне общества. Подлинный ислам не содержит насилия. Мы осуждаем любое насилие. Ислам означает терпимость». 

Что должны сказать знающие мусульмане:

Так думает большинство мусульман, но правда ли это? Действительно ли ислам проповедует мир, терпимость и ненасилие? Мусульмане, совершившие эти преступления, думают иначе. Они полагают, что то, что они делают — это Джихад (священная война). Они говорят, что убивать неверных — долг каждого мусульманина. Они убивают не потому, что хотят нарушить законы ислама, а потому что думают, что так должны поступать истинные мусульмане. Те, кто взрывает свои собственные тела, чтобы убить побольше невинных людей, думают, что будут вознаграждены в раю. Они надеются на то, что будут благословлены Аллахом, будут есть божественную пищу, пить чистое вино и наслаждаться в компании божественных супруг. Полностью ли они заблуждаются? Откуда у них взялась эта извращённая идея? Как они пришли к выводу, что убийство невинных людей доставляет удовольствие Богу? Или мы заблуждаемся? Действительно ли ислам проповедует насилие? Призывает ли он своих верующих убивать неверных? Мы осуждаем совершающих акты насилия и называем их экстремистами. Но действительно ли они экстремисты или они просто следуют тому, что говорит им священная книга, Коран? Чему учит Коран? Читали ли мы Коран? Знаем ли мы, что за учения там содержатся? Давайте рассмотрим некоторые из них и узнаем получше, что говорит Аллах. 

Итак, чему учит нас Коран? Мы использовали наиболее распространённый английский текст Корана, и читатели, при желании, могут проверить наши цитаты из священной книги. Пожалуйста, отбросьте предубеждения и прочитайте эти строфы ещё и ещё. Следующие цитаты приведены из наиболее надёжного перевода, сделанного Юсуф-али.

Коран говорит нам: «не дружить с иудеями и христианами» (5:51), «убивать неверующих, где бы мы их ни обнаружили» (2:191), «убивать их и грубо обращаться с ними» (9:123), «сражаться и убивать язычников, хватать их, осаждать и устраивать им засады, используя военные хитрости» (9:5). Коран требует сражаться с неверующими и обещает: «Если вас двадцать, то победите вы две сотни: если же сотня, то победите вы тысячу их» (8:65). Аллах и его посланник хотят, чтобы мы сражались с христианами и иудеями «до тех пор, пока они не станут платить джизью (штраф для не мусульман, живущих под исламским управлением), подчинившись и почувствовав себя покорёнными» (9:29). Аллах и Его посланник заявляют, что допустимо разрывать наши обещания (договоры) и обязательства с язычниками и воевать с ними, когда мы чувствуем себя достаточно сильными (6:3). Наш Бог говорит нам «воевать с неверующими», и «он накажет их нашими руками, покроет их позором и поможет нам победить их» (9:14). 

_Ну а теперь долгий и нудный разбор._

Сура 5, аят 51

Эльмир Кулиев

О те, которые уверовали! Не считайте иудеев и христиан своими помощниками и друзьями, поскольку они помогают друг другу. Если же кто-либо из вас считает их своими помощниками и друзьями, то он сам является одним из них. Воистину, Аллах не ведёт прямым путём несправедливых людей.

Абу Адель

О вы, которые уверовали! Не берите иудеев и христиан (себе) сторонниками (и друзьями), (так как) одни из них являются сторонниками (и друзьями) других [иудеи берут сторонниками иудеев, а христиане берут сторонниками христиан, и они вместе в своей вражде против верующих]. А если кто из вас (о, верующие) возьмёт их себе в друзья, тот и сам (будет считаться) из них. Поистине, Аллах не ведёт (к благу) творящих зло [тех, которые берут себе сторонниками неверующих]!

Толкование ас-Саади

Всевышний дал Своим верующим рабам ценное наставление и разъяснил им некоторые дурные качества и деяния иудеев и христиан. Правоверным не подобает дружить с ними и считать их своими близкими, поскольку они дружат друг с другом. Они помогают друг другу и объединяются против всех остальных, и правоверные не должны дружить с людьми, которые являются самыми настоящими врагами. Они не преминут навредить мусульманам и даже сделают все возможное для того, чтобы ввести их в заблуждение, и дружить с ними станет только тот, кто обладает такими же качествами. Вот почему Аллах сказал, что если человек дружит с ними, то он является одним из них. Близкая и тёплая дружба с ними побуждает человека обратиться в их религию, а незначительные дружеские отношения влекут за собой установлению более тёплых связей, в результате чего человек постепенно становится одним из них. Аллах не ведёт прямым путём людей, которым свойственно поступать несправедливо, и они непременно вернутся к Нему. Какое бы знамение не было показано этим беззаконникам, они все равно не последуют путём Пророка Мухаммада, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, не будут повиноваться ему.

Ибн Касир

Всевышний Аллах запрещает Своим верующим рабам проявлять дружелюбие к иудеям и назарянам (христианам), которые являются врагами Ислама и его приверженцев (да погубит их Аллах). Затем Он сообщил, что они являются помощниками друг другу. Затем Он предостерёг всех, кто поступает так, словами: «А если кто из вас берет их себе в друзья, тот и сам из них».

_Мой комментарий: из прочитанного нужно сделать вывод, что Коран не запрещает ЛЮБЫЕ дружеские отношение с христианами, иудеями и людьми прочих вероисповеданий. А дружить с врагами, неважно какой он религии — идея глупая и вредоносная сама по себе._

Сура 2, аят 191

Эльмир Кулиев

Убивайте их (многобожников), где бы вы их ни встретили, и изгоняйте их оттуда, откуда они вас изгнали. Искушение хуже, чем убийство. Но не сражайтесь с ними у Заповедной мечети, пока они не станут сражаться с вами в ней. Если же они станут сражаться с вами, то убивайте их. Таково воздаяние неверующим!

Абу Адель

И убивайте их [многобожников, которые сражаются против вас], где вы найдёте [встретите] их, и изгоняйте их оттуда, откуда они изгнали вас [из Мекки]: ведь смута [неверие, многобожие и борьба против Ислама] — хуже, чем убийство [чем то, что вы убиваете их]! И не сражайтесь с ними [не начинайте первыми сражаться] у Запретной (для греха) Мечети (почитая запрет Аллаха, установленный относительно её), пока они [многобожники] (сами) не станут сражаться там с вами. Если же они будут сражаться с вами (у Запретной мечети), то убивайте их (там): вот таково воздаяние неверным!

Толкование ас-Саади

Убивайте их (многобожников), где бы вы их ни встретили, и изгоняйте их оттуда, откуда они вас изгнали. Искушение хуже, чем убийство. Но не сражайтесь с ними у Заповедной мечети, пока они не станут сражаться с вами в ней. Если же они станут сражаться с вами, то убивайте их. Таково воздаяние неверующим! (Это откровение повелевает сражаться с неверующими в любое время и распространяется на оборонительные и наступательные боевые действия. Исключением же из этого общего предписания является сражение в Заповедной мечети, которое можно вести только в том случае, если неверующие начнут его первыми. При таких обстоятельствах сражение с ними становится возмездием за совершенное ими преступление).

Ибн Касир

Также считает Абдур-Рахман ибн Аслам ибн Зайд, он утверждает, что этот аят отменён словом Всевышнего Аллаха: «то убивайте многобожников, где бы вы их ни обнаружили». (9:5) Однако это спорный вопрос, т.к. слово Аллаха: «с теми, кто сражается против вас» — призывает к борьбе против тех, кто поставил себе цель бороться с Исламом и его приверженцами т.е. убивайте их за то, что они сражаются с вами, как об этом сказал Аллах: «Сражайтесь с многобожниками всеми вместе (или все вместе), подобно тому, как они сражаются с вами всеми вместе (или все вместе)». (9:36) по этой же причине Аллах говорит в этом аяте (2:190): «Убивайте их (многобожников), где бы вы их ни встретили, и изгоняйте их оттуда, откуда они вас изгнали» — т.е. ваше стремление должно быть сражаться с ними, чтобы изгнать их из страны, также как они стремятся сражаться с вами, чтобы изгнать вас из страны. Это будет адекватным ответом на их агрессию.

Слово Аллаха: «но не преступайте границы дозволенного». Воистину, Аллах не любит преступников — т.е. сражайтесь на пути Аллаха, но не преступайте границ дозволенного. По мнению аль-Хасана аль-Басри считал, что речь идёт о запрете уродования трупов, мародёрства, убийства женщин, детей и стариков, которые не участвуют в боевых действиях, а также монахов и отшельников, сжигания деревьев и убийства животных без причины. Об этом передаёт ибн Аббас, Умар ибн Абдуль-Азиз и Мукатиль ибн Хаййан. Также в хадисе от Бурайды, посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сказал: «Сражайтесь на пути Аллаха. Сражайтесь с теми, то отрицает Аллаха, но не будьте озлобленными. Не будьте вероломными. Не уродуйте трупы. Не убивайте детей и монахов» (Сахих Муслим 1731).

В двух Сахихах приводится хадис, в котором ибн Умар сказал: «Во время одной из битв была найдена убитая женщина, и Пророк, да благословит Его Аллах и да приветствует, осудил это убийство и убийство женщин и детей» (Бухари 2851 Муслим 1744). Существует много хадисов на эту тему. В силу того, что джихад приводит к убийствам людей и кровопролитию, Аллах обратил внимание на то, что эти люди (неверные) отрицали Аллаха и придавали Аллаху сотоварищей, а также отвращали людей от Его пути. А это ведёт к более ужасным последствиям, чем убийство, об этом Аллах сказал: «Искушение хуже, чем убийство». Абу Малик прокомментировал: «То, с чем вы живёте, хуже убийства».

Абу аль-Алия, Муджахид, Саид ибн Джубайр, Икрима, аль-Хасан, Катада, ад-Даххак и ар-Раби ибн Анас прокомментировали аят: «Искушение хуже, чем убийство» — «Ширк (грех многобожия) хуже убийства».

Слово Аллаха: «Но не сражайтесь с ними у Заповедной мечети». В двух Сахихах приводится хадис «Поистине этот город (Мекку) Аллах сделал заповедным в день, когда Он сотворил небеса и землю. Он является заповедным по заповеди Аллаха до Судного дня. Для меня эта заповедь была снята лишь на часть дня. Этот час также является заповедным заповедью Аллаха до Судного дня. Нельзя вырубать деревья (в Мекке), нельзя ломать кустарник. Если же кто станет добиваться сражения (в Мекке) ссылаясь на то, что посланник Аллаха поступал так, то скажите ему: «Поистине Аллах позволил Своему посланнику то, что не позволил никому». В этом хадисе посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) подразумевает сражение в Мекке против её жителей в день взятия Мекки.

Во время штурма Мекки была применена сила, и погибли люди в местечке Хандамах, которые не стали соблюдать договорённости, объявленные ранее посланником Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует): «Кто закрыл дверь своего дома, тот в безопасности, кто зашёл в мечеть, тот в безопасности, кто зашёл в дом Абу Суфйана, тот в безопасности».

Слово Всевышнего Аллаха: «Но не сражайтесь с ними у Заповедной мечети, пока они не станут сражаться с вами в ней. Если же они станут сражаться с вами, то убивайте их». Аллах говорит: «Не сражайтесь с ними в Заповедной мечети, пока они не станут сражаться там с вами. Тогда вам дозволено сражаться с ними и убивать их в целях самообороны. Известно также, что пророк (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) взял присягу со сподвижников в день Худайбии под деревом о том, что они будут сражаться с ним, если курайшиты и их союзники из племени Сакиф и эфиопы нападут на него.

Затем Аллах уберёг мусульман от сражения с ними. Аллах сказал об этом: «Он — Тот, Кто убрал их руки от вас и ваши руки от них в долине Мекки после того, как Он позволил вам одержать над ними верх». (48:24) Он также сказал: «И если бы в Мекке не было верующих мужчин и верующих женщин, которых вы не знали и могли затоптать по незнанию так, что они поставили бы вас в затруднительное положение (или вы бы оказались опозорены перед ними; или вы совершили бы грех перед ними), то Аллах позволил бы вам вторгнуться в Мекку, но Он не сделал этого, чтобы ввести в Свою милость тех, кого пожелает. Но если бы они отделились друг от друга, то Мы подвергли бы неверующих из них мучительным страданиям». (48:25)

_Мой комментарий: и опять же, имеются в виду не все многобожники, а те, которые враждуют против мусульман и побуждают их совершать грех многобожия._

Сура 9 аят 123

Эльмир Кулиев  
О те, которые уверовали! Сражайтесь с неверующими, которые находятся вблизи вас. И пусть они убедятся в вашей суровости. И знайте, что Аллах — с богобоязненными.

Абу Адель

О вы, которые уверовали! Сражайтесь с теми из неверных, которые находятся вблизи вас. И пусть они [неверующие] найдут в вас суровость. И знайте, что Аллах — с остерегающимися (наказания Аллаха) [Он помогает им и оказывает поддержку]!

Толкование ас-Саади

В этом аяте содержится ещё одно кораническое наставление. После разъяснения того, кто должен принимать участие в боевых действиях, Всевышний Аллах разъяснил, что начинать сражаться надо с неверующими, которые живут вблизи мусульман. И во время военных действий мусульмане должны проявлять суровость, смелость и стойкость. Они также должны знать, что Аллах оказывает Своим рабам поддержку в зависимости от их богобоязненности. И если они будут исповедовать богобоязненность, то Он окажет им поддержку и поможет им одолеть противника. Повеление сражаться с неверующими, которые находятся вблизи мусульман, имеет общий смысл. Но если целесообразно начать боевые действия против неверующих, которые находятся далеко от мусульман, то разрешается поступать так, причём причин для этого может быть очень много.

Ибн Касир

О те, которые уверовали! Сражайтесь с неверующими, которые, находятся вблизи вас. И пусть они найдут вас суровыми. И знайте, что Аллах — с богобоязненными.

Всевышний Аллах призывает верующих сражаться с теми неверными, которые ближе к границам (территории) Ислама, а затем кто следует далее и т.д. Именно поэтому посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) начал воевать на Аравийском Полуострове. Когда же Аллах дал победу над Меккой, Мединой, Таифом, Йеменом, Ямамой, Хаджаром, Хайбаром, Хадрамаутом и другими арабскими регионами, а люди стали входить в религию Аллаха толпами, он (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) стал готовиться к войне с обладателями Писания, и стал собирать поход на римлян. Ведь они были самыми близкими к Аравийскому Полуострову и самыми достойными, чтобы призвать их к Исламу, ибо являются обладателями Писания. Он (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) достиг Табука, но вернулся из-за неимоверных трудностей, связанных с засухой и сложившихся обстоятельств. Это произошло на девятом году его хиджры, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует. На десятом году он был занят прощальным паломничеством, и на восемьдесят первый день после Хаджа его постигла кончина. Аллах выбрал для него рай. Затем власть перешла к его ближайшему соратнику и помощнику Абу Бакру ас-Сыддику (да будет доволен им Аллах). В то время религия пошатнулась и была чуть не повержена, если бы не было воли Аллаха дать Абу Бакру стойкости в религии. Абу Бакр укрепил основы религии и придал им твёрдости. Он вернул вероотступников снова в лоно религии. Он собрал закят с тех, кто отказался выплачивать его, разъяснил истину невеждам и донёс то, что было вверено ему от посланника Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует). Затем он стал готовить армии на войну с римлянами — поклонниками креста, и персами — огнепоклонниками. По причине его благословенной миссии были взяты страны и повержены Кесарь и Кисра и все, кто повиновался им. А их имущество было потрачено на пути Аллаха, как и пророчествовал об этом посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует). После Абу Бакра власть по завещанию самого Абу Бакра перешла в руки аль-Фарука Абу Хафса Умара ибн аль-Хаттаба — шахида михраба (да будет доволен им Аллах). По воле Аллаха он унизил неверных и поверг тиранов и лицемеров, захватил королевства на востоке и на западе. К нему потекли сокровища стран издалека и из близи, и он распорядился ими как положено по Шариату, способами, удовлетворяющими Аллаха. Когда же он умер, а он умер шахидом и жил он славно, сподвижники посланника Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) — ансары и мухаджиры единогласно выбрали Усмана ибн Аффана (да будет доволен им Аллах) на должность халифа повелителя правоверных. При его правлении Ислам облачился в наикрасивейшее одеяние и был распространён призыв к Исламу в разных регионах. Довод Ислама был установлен над шеями людей, и Ислам распространился на востоке Земли и на Её западе. Возвысилось слово Аллаха, а чистая религия настигла врагов Аллаха в самую глубину. Каждый раз, когда мусульмане повергали народ, они двигались дальше к следующему, согласно приказу Аллаха: «О те, которые уверовали Сражайтесь с неверующими, которые находятся вблизи вас».

Слова Аллаха: «и пусть они найдут вас суровыми» — т.е. пусть они почувствуют в вас жестокость по отношению к ним во время сражения с ними, ведь истинно верующий мягок к своему брату верующему, и суров по отношению к своему врагу неверному, как сказано в словах Аллаха: «то Аллах приведёт других людей, которых Он будет любить и которые, будут любить Его. Они будут смиренны перед верующими и непреклонны перед неверующими». (5:54) а также в словах Аллаха: «Мухаммад — Посланник Аллаха. Те, которые вместе с ним, суровы к неверующим и милостивы между собой». (48:29)

Слова Аллаха: «и знайте, что Аллах — с богобоязненными» — т.е. сражайтесь с неверными, уповайте на Аллаха и знайте, что Аллах с вами покуда вы страшитесь Его гнева и повинуетесь Ему. Так и было на протяжении этих трёх поколений — лучшего времени и лучших людей Уммы в своей вере и повиновении Аллаху Всевышнему. Они продолжали одерживать множественные победы, а враги пребывали в смятении и в упадке. Но потом случились смуты, интриги и разногласия между правителями, а враги возжелали повергнуть их и стали нападать на окраины страны, а мусульмане не сопротивлялись из-за занятости правителей внутренними распрями. Так они смогли продвинуться к границам Ислама и захватить множество исламских регионов, и продолжают захватывать до сих пор. И каждый раз, когда появляется исламский правитель, повинующийся приказам Аллаха и уповающий на Него, Аллах снова дарует ему победы, и тот возвращает, забирая у врагов земли, ровно на столько, на сколько с ним пребывает помощь Аллаха и Его покровительство. Мы просим у Аллаха, чтобы Он не дал контроль над мусульманами неверным, и чтобы возвысилось слово Его во всех странах, ибо Он Милосердный и Щедрый.

_Мой комментарий: нет ничего удивительного в побуждении быть суровым к своим врагам, с которыми ты сражаешься. Ближайший пример — вспомните советские плакаты с лозунгами «Бей фашистского гада», «Раздавить фашистское чудовище», «Смерть фашисткой гадине»._

Сура 9 аят 5

Эльмир Кулиев

Когда же завершатся запретные месяцы, то убивайте многобожников, где бы вы их ни обнаружили, берите их в плен, осаждайте их и устраивайте для них любую засаду. Если же они раскаются и станут совершать намаз и выплачивать закят, то отпустите их, ибо Аллах — Прощающий, Милосердный.

Абу Адель

А когда закончатся эти запретные месяцы [четыре месяца] (в которых многобожники пребывают в безопасности), то убивайте (этих) многобожников, где вы их найдете, захватывайте их (в плен), осаждайте их (в их крепостях) [не позволяйте им выходить] (пока у них не останется выбора между погибелью и Исламом) и устраивайте засаду против них во всяком месте! Если же они покаются [оставят неверие и станут покорными Аллаху] и будут совершать молитву и давать обязательную милостыню [закят], то освободите им их путь [оставьте их] (так как они стали вашими братьями по Вере): ведь поистине, Аллах — прощающий (тех, кто обращается к Нему с покаянием) (и) милосердный (к ним)!

Толкование ас-Саади

Аллах запретил сражаться с многобожниками, которые заключили с мусульманами мирные договора, в четыре запретных месяца. В течение этих месяцев им позволено беспрепятственно перемещаться по земле, но по истечении этого срока они лишаются неприкосновенности, и мусульмане имеют право сражаться с ними в любом месте и в любое время, а также брать их в плен. Более того, мусульмане должны осаждать их и не позволять им привольно чувствовать себя на земле, которую Аллах сделал местом для поклонения Ему. Многобожники не достойны жить на ней и не имеют права даже на пядь этой земли, потому что она целиком принадлежит Ему, а они являются Его врагами. Они противятся своего Господу и Его посланникам, а также сражаются, надеясь сокрушить Его религию на земле. Но Аллах не позволит этому произойти и распространит свет Своей религии, если даже это будет ненавистно неверующим. Затем Всевышний повелел правоверным занимать различные участки земли и стойко сражаться на Его пути, прикладывая для этого любые усилия. Мусульмане должны продолжать это начинание, пока многобожники не раскаются в поклонении ложным божествам. Но если они принесут покаяние, станут надлежащим образом совершать намаз и выплачивать закят тем, кому полагается, то мусульмане не имеют права их задерживать. Новообращённые получают те же права, что и остальные мусульмане, и на них возлагаются такие же обязанности, как и на остальных мусульман. Воистину, Прощающий и Милосердный Аллах прощает многобожие и все остальные грехи тем, кто приносит покаяние. Он проявляет к Своим рабам милосердие, когда вначале вдохновляет их на покаяние, а затем принимает его от них. Это откровение свидетельствует о том, что если люди отказываются совершать намаз или выплачивать закят, то с ними следует бороться до тех пор, пока они не начнут выполнять эти обряды. Именно на этот аят в своё время опирался Абу Бакр ас-Сыддик.

Ибн Касир

Когда же завершатся запретные месяцы, то убивайте многобожников, где бы вы их ни обнаружили, хватайте их, осаждайте их и устраивайте для них любую засаду. Если же они раскаются и станут совершать намаз и выплачивать закят, то отпустите их, ибо Аллах — Прощающий, Милосердный.

Комментаторы разошлись во мнениях, какие запретные месяцы имеются в виду в этом аяте. Имеются ли в виду запретные месяцы в году, которые упомянуты в аяте: «Четыре месяца из них — запретные. Такова правая религия, и посему не поступайте в них несправедливо по отношению к себе». (9:36) Так считал Абу Джафар аль-Бакир. Ибн Джарир же считает, что речь идёт о четырёх месяцах отсрочки, которые запретны нам по отношению к ним. Али ибн Абу Тальха передаёт это же мнение от ибн Аббаса, также считал ад-Даххак. Муджахид, Амр ибн Шуайб, Мухаммад ибн Исхак, Катада, ас-Судди, Абдрахман ибн Зайдибн Аслам считали, что речь идёт о месяцах отсрочки, данных для перемещения по земле: «Посему странствуйте по земле в течение четырех месяцев».

Далее Аллах сказал: «Когда же завершатся запретные месяцы — т.е. когда кончатся эти четыре месяца, в которые Мы запретили вам убивать их,то где бы вы не находили их, вы можете убивать их».

Аллах говорит: «то убивайте многобожников, где бы вы их ни обнаружили» — имеется в виду, в общем, на земле, кроме Запретной Мечети, т.к. есть запрет: «Но не сражайтесь с ними у Заповедной мечети, пока они не станут сражаться с вами в ней. Если же они станут сражаться с вами, то убивайте их». (2:191)

Слова Аллаха: «хватайте их» — т.е. казните кого-то из них и берите их плен. «Осаждайте их и устраивайте для них любую засаду» — т.е. не ограничивайтесь тем, что просто находите их. Осаждайте их логова и крепости, устраивайте засады на их путях и дорогах, чтобы сделать их жизнь невыносимой. Вынудите их сделать выбор: или смерть или Ислам. Именно поэтому Аллах сказал: «если же они раскаются и станут совершать намаз и выплачивать закят, то отпустите их, ибо Аллах — Прощающий, Милосердный». Именно на этот аят и подобные ему аяты опирался Абу Бакр ас-Сыддык в войне против отказавшихся от выплаты закята. Именно после выполнения этих действий, т.е. после принятия ими Ислама и выполнения его обязательств, сражение против них становится запретным. Он упомянул наивысшие обязательства Ислама по порядку. Самое достойное деяние после произнесения двух свидетельств это молитва, и она одна из прав Аллаха над рабом. А потом идёт закят, который несёт пользу многим нуждающимся, и является одним из самых достойных деяний для творений. Поэтому очень часто молитва и закят чередуются в паре в аятах.

В двух Сахихах приводится хадис, где посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сказал: «Мне было велено воевать с людьми, пока они не засвидетельствуют, что нет божества кроме Аллаха, и что Мухаммад посланник Аллаха,станут совершать молитвы и выплачивать закят».

Этот священный аят (9:5) также называется «Аятом Меча». Как говорит ад-Даххак ибн Музахим, этот аят аннулирует все предыдущие договорные сроки многобожников с посланником Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует). Аль-Ауфи передает от ибн Аббаса, что после ниспослания суры «Покаяние» нет договоров и предоставления безопасности многобожникам. Все, у кого были бессрочные договоры о ненападении до ниспослания этой суры, имеют отсрочку в четыре месяца. А после оповещения об освобождении от договоров срок будет действителен до десятого Раби’аль-Ахыр.

_Мой комментарий: я не знаю, кто толкует аят таким образом, который призывает убивать АБСОЛЮТНО всех многобожников._

Сура 9 аят 29

Эльмир Кулиев

Сражайтесь с теми из людей Писания, которые не веруют ни в Аллаха, ни в Последний день, которые не считают запретным то, что запретили Аллах и Его Посланник, которые не исповедуют истинную религию, пока они не станут собственноручно платить дань, оставаясь униженными.

Абу Адель

Сражайтесь (о, верующие) с теми, кто не верует в Аллаха и в Последний день, не запрещает того [не отстраняется от того], что запретил Аллах и Его посланник, и не придерживается Веры Истины [законоположений Ислама] — из (числа) тех, которым даровано Писание [из числа иудеев и христиан], пока они не дадут [будут платить] (вам) откупную дань своей рукой, будучи униженными (и покорными) [побеждёнными].

Толкование ас-Саади

Аллах приказал верующим сражаться с иудеями и христианами, отказавшимися надлежащим образом уверовать в Аллаха и Судный день и подтвердить свою веру праведными поступками. Они не считают запретным то, что запретили Аллах и Его посланник, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, не руководствуются Его шариатом и не уважают Его запреты. Они не исповедуют истинную религию, хотя считают себя верующими. Безусловно, у них есть религия, однако она либо является искажённой и не имеет никакой основы, либо является отменённой после ниспослания шариата Пророка Мухаммада, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует. Если же Аллах аннулировал прежнюю религию, то люди не имеют права руководствоваться её предписаниями. Аллах повелел сражаться против людей Писания и вдохновил мусульман на борьбу с ними, потому что они призывают окружающих к своим воззрениям, называют себя последователями Священных Писаний и представляют для людей большую угрозу. И продолжать борьбу с ними нужно до тех пор, пока они не согласятся выплачивать мусульманам джизью. Эта дань является платой за то, что мусульмане перестают сражаться против неверующих и гарантируют неприкосновенность их жизней и имущества на своей земле. Джизья взимается один раз в год, причём богатые, зажиточные и бедные люди должны выплачивать её в соответствии со своими возможностями. Именно так обращались с людьми Писания Умар б. аль-Хаттаб и другие мусульманские правители. Каждый христианин или иудей должен выплачивать джизью собственноручно, что подчёркивает его низкое положение перед мусульманами. Никто не имеет права отправлять дань со слугой или другим посыльным, потому что она принимается только из рук самих людей Писания. Если они просят мусульман принять дань и признают их власть, не пытаются строить козни и причинять мусульманам зло, выполняют их требования, отказываются от высокомерия и признают себя униженными и покорными, то мусульманский правитель или его наместник должны заключить с ними мирный договор. Но если люди Писания не станут выполнять своих обязательств или выплачивать джизью собственноручно и униженно, то мусульмане должны сражаться с ними, пока те не обратятся в ислам. Опираясь на этот аят, многие богословы считали, что джизья взимается только с людей Писания, потому что Аллах повелел взимать её только с них и не упомянул остальных неверующих. Это значит, что с остальными неверующими следует сражаться, пока те не примут ислам. Однако джизью также разрешается взимать с огнепоклонников, которые проживают на мусульманских землях, потому что Пророк Мухаммад, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, взимал её с огнепоклонников Хаджара. Впоследствии повелитель правоверных Умар б. аль-Хаттаб также собирал джизью с огнепоклонников, проживавших в Персии. Существует мнение, что джизью можно взимать со всех неверующих, а не только с людей Писания. Что же касается обсуждаемого нами аята, то он был ниспослан после того, как мусульмане завершили войну с арабскими язычниками и готовились к сражениям с людьми Писания и остальными неверующими. Это означает, что текст аята был связан с происходящими событиями, но не конкретизировал ниспосланное предписание. В пользу такого толкования свидетельствует тот факт, что с огнепоклонников также взимается джизья, хотя они не являются людьми Писания. И существует много сообщений о том, что сподвижники и остальные мусульмане призывали всех, против кого они сражались, согласиться на одно из трёх условий: принять ислам, выплачивать джизью или умереть от меча. При этом они не делали различий между людьми Писания и остальными неверующими.

Ибн Касир

Тем, что обладатели Писания не уверовали в Мухаммада (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует), у них не остаётся правильной веры и в других посланников и в то, с чем они пришли. Они следуют своим религиям лишь потому, что это соответствует их страстям, их идеям и идеям предков, а не потому, что это религия Аллаха и его Шариат. Ведь если бы они истинно верили в то, что у них в руках из Писания, это непременно привело бы их к вере в Мухаммада (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует). Т.к. все древние пророки принесли вести о Мухаммаде (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) и повелели следовать за ним. И когда он пришёл, они не уверовали в него, хотя он самый благородный из них. Тогда стало ясно, что они придерживаются Писаний древних пророков не потому, что они пришли от Аллаха, а потому что это соответствует их страстям. И так, как они не уверовали с господина всех пророков, самого достойного из них, им не поможет их вера в остальных пророков. Поэтому Аллах сказал: «Сражайтесь с теми из людей Писания, которые не веруют ни в Аллаха, ни в Последний день, которые не считают запретным то, что запретили Аллахи Его Посланник, которые не исповедуют истинную религию, пока они не станут собственноручно платить дань, и они униженные».

Этот аят был ниспослан с повелением сражаться с людьми Писания после того, как язычники были побеждены, а люди стали заходить в религию Аллаха толпами. Как только Аравийский полуостров пошёл по прямому пути, Аллах приказал Своему посланнику сражаться с обладателями двух Писаний — с иудеями и христианами. И было это на девятом году хиджры. Тогда посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) приготовился для сражения с римлянами, призвал к этому людей и объявил о своём намерении. Затем разослал глашатаев по окрестностям Медины и собрал около тридцати тысяч воинов. Некоторые люди из числа лицемеров Медины и другие не выступили в поход, а остались дома, и было это в засушливый год. Стояла страшная жара. Он выступил по направлению Шама для войны с римлянами, и достиг Табука, там он (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) оставался на колодцах Табука около двадцати дней. Затем он возвёл мольбу совета с Аллахом по поводу возвращения из-за трудного положения и слабости людей, как мы расскажем об этом позднее. Некоторые приводят этот аят как довод на то, что джизья взимается только с людей Писания и огнепоклонников, т.к. есть хадис о том, что посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) взимал с огнепоклонников плату. На этом же мнении имам аш-Шафии и имам Ахмад. Имам Абу Ханифа считает, что нужно взимать со всех иноверцев, людей Писания или язычников, но джизья не взимается с людей Писания из арабов (имам Абу Ханифа даёт им выбор между принятием Ислама или сражение). Имам Малик считает, что джизья взимается со всех: с людей Писания, с огнепоклонников и с язычников. Доводы на те, или иные мнения можно найти в соответствующих книгах.

Слово Аллаха: «пока они не станут платить дань», — отдавать её. «Собственноручно», — подобострастно. «И они униженные», — опозоренные, умалённые, оскорблённые. Именно поэтому запрещено возвеличивание или поднимание зиммиев над мусульманами. Ведь они униженные, несчастные.

Именно поэтому Умар ибн аль-Хаттаб поставил им условия, которые унижали бы их. Многие имамы в своих сборниках хадисов упоминают пересказ от Абдур-Рахмана ибн Ганама аль-Ашари: «Я написал повелителю правоверных Умару ибн аль-Хаттабу, когда христиане Шама заключили мирный договор с мусульманами: «С именем Аллаха Милостивого Милосердного. Это письмо рабу Аллаха повелителю правоверных Умару ибн аль-Хаттабу от христиан города такого-то. Когда вы [мусульмане] пришли к нам, мы попросили у вас безопасности для себя, для своего потомства, нашего имущества, и единоверцев. Мы в свою очередь обязуемся не строить в городе и вокруг него ни монастыря, ни церкви, ни часовни, ни кельи монаха. И не восстанавливать то, что разрушилось из этого. Не использовать храмы во враждебных целях против мусульман. Мы не станем, препятствовать, мусульманам отдыхать в наших храмах, и открывать двери для путников и странников и днём, и ночью. Обязуемся кормить проходящего путника из мусульман три дня, и не давать приют в наших храмах и домах шпионам. Обязуемся не скрывать обман или предательство от мусульман. Не учить наших детей Корану. И не демонстрировать ширк, не призывать к нему, не препятствовать нашим близким, принимать Ислам, если они захотят. Оказывать почёт мусульманам и вставать на наших собраниях перед ними, если они пожелают сесть. Не уподобляться им ничем в одежде, ни головным убором, ни тюрбаном, ни обувью, ни причёской, ни речью, ни прозвищами, не ездить в повозках, не вешать оружие на плечо, и не носить ничего из оружия с собой. Не делать свои печати на арабском, не продавать вино. Обязуемся остригать волосы на лбу, носить свою традиционную одежду, и не носить пояса. Не устанавливать кресты снаружи церквей, не ставить кресты или наши писания на дорогах мусульман и на их рынках. Не звонить в колокола, кроме как тихо, и не читать наши молитвы громко в наших церквях в присутствии мусульман. Не зажигать факела и не причитать громко на похоронных процессиях на дорогах мусульман и на их рынках. Не хоронить наших мёртвых рядом с мёртвыми мусульман. Не покупать пленных, захваченных мусульманами. Указывать дорогу мусульманам. Не заглядывать в их дома». Когда я принёс это Умару, и он прочитал, он повелел добавить: «И не бить никого из мусульман». Мы и наши единоверцы обязуемся соблюдать эти условия взамен на безопасность. Если мы нарушим что-то из этих условий, то нет над нами покровительства, и вы имеете право поступать с нами как с врагами».

_Мой комментарий: повеление сражаться с враждебно настроенными людьми Писания, до тех пор, пока они не покорятся и не будут платить налог, признавая своё истинное положение дел, когда побеждённый должен покориться воле победившего и считаться с ним._

Сура 9 аят 14

Эльмир Кулиев

Сражайтесь с ними. Аллах накажет их вашими руками, опозорит их и одарит вас победой над ними. Он исцелит груди верующих людей

Абу Адель

Сражайтесь (о, верующие) с ними [с неверующими], — накажет их Аллах вашими руками, и опозорит их, и поможет вам против них, и (разгромом неверующих) исцелит груди [души] верующих людей (которые [[Это племя Хузаа и слабые верующие, которые были в Мекке и не могли присоединиться с верующими братьями, которые жили в Медине.]] уже давно страдают от козней этих многобожников),

Толкование ас-Саади

Сражайтесь с ними. Аллах накажет их вашими руками, опозорит их и одарит вас победой над ними. Он исцелит груди верующих людей

Ибн Касир

Аллах, приказывая верующим сражаться, разъясняет мудрость джихада, ведь Он Своим могуществом и так может уничтожить всех врагов: «Сражайтесь с ними. Аллах накажет их вашими руками, опозорит их и одарит вас победой над ними. Он исцелит груди верующих людей» — это общее для всех верующих. «Он исцелит груди верующих людей». Муджахид, Икрима и Ас-Судди считают, что речь идёт о племени Хузаа.

Коран отнимает свободу вероисповедания у всего человечества и отправляет всех, кто не следует исламу, в ад (5:10), называет их наджи (грязные, неприкасаемые, нечистые) (9:28) и приказывает своим последователям биться с неверными до тех пор, пока никакой иной религии, кроме ислама, не останется (2:193). Говорится, что «неверующие отправятся в ад, будут пить кипящую воду» (14:17). Коран велит мусульманам «убивать или распинать или отрубать руки и ноги неверующим, чтобы они позорно исчезли с лица земли и получили великое наказание в ином мире» (5:34). Он говорит нам, что «для них (неверующих) скроят одежды из огня и на голову их будет литься кипящая вода, так что всё, что в их внутренностях и коже, растворится, и они буду наказаны кривыми железными прутьями» (22:19-22), и что они не только будут иметь «позор в этой жизни, но в Судный День Он заставит их почувствовать вкус Наказания горения (Огня)» (22:9). 

Сура 5 аят 10

Эльмир Кулиев

А те, которые не уверовали и сочли ложью Наши знамения, окажутся обитателями Ада.

Абу Адель

А те, которые стали неверными и отвергли Наши знамения [то, с чем были посланы пророки], то такие (окажутся) обитателями Ада.

Толкование ас-Саади

А те, которые не уверовали и сочли ложью Наши знамения, окажутся обитателями Ада. (Люди, которые отказались уверовать и сочли ложью ясные знамения, свидетельствующие в пользу истины, после того, как она стала ясна им, обязательно окажутся среди обитателей Преисподней. Они будут неразлучны с ней, подобно тому, как человек не разлучается со своим спутником и товарищем).

Ибн Касир

Затем Он сказал: «А те, которые не веровали и считали ложью Наши знамения, те — обитатели пламени — а это проявление справедливости и мудрости Аллаха, которую Он не нарушает несправедливостью. Ведь Он мудрый, справедливый и могущественный».

 _Мой комментарий: в этом аяте не говорится о вечности Ада, а о неотвратимости наказания для тех, кто «не уверовали и сочли ложью Наши знамения». К тому же вопрос вечности Ада и коранического гуманизма является одним из дискутабельных и требует отдельного рассмотрения. Потому я не буду пока останавливаться на этом._

Эльмир Кулиев

О те, которые уверовали! Воистину, многобожники являются нечистыми. И пусть они после этого их года не приближаются к Заповедной мечети. Если же вы боитесь бедности, то Аллах обеспечит вас богатством из Своей милости, если пожелает. Воистину, Аллах — Знающий, Мудрый.

Абу Адель

О вы, которые уверовали! Ведь многобожники являются всего лишь скверной [[Они подобны скверне из-за скверности своих убеждений, т.е. неверия.]]. Пусть же они [многобожники] (больше никогда) не приближаются [не позволяйте им приблизиться] к Запретной Мечети [аль-Харам в Мекке] после этого года [после девятого года по хиджре]! А если вы (о, верующие) боитесь недостатка [бедности] (из-за того, что многобожники не будут доставлять продовольствие и другие товары, как они делали это прежде в дни паломничества), то обогатит вас Аллах от Своей щедрости, если пожелает. Поистине, Аллах — знающий (о вашем положении) (и) мудрый (в решении ваших дел)!

Толкование ас-Саади

О правоверные! Многобожники, которые поклоняются вымышленным божествам и приобщают к Аллаху сотоварищей, являются нечистыми, потому что нечисты их воззрения и поступки. А что может быть более скверным, чем поклонение вместо Аллаха ложным божествам, которые не способны ни принести пользу, ни причинить вред?!! Они сопротивляются Аллаху, сбивают людей с прямого пути, отстаивают ложь, отвергают истину, распространяют на земле нечестие и не приносят никакой пользы. И поэтому вы обязаны очистить самую славную и самую чистую мечеть от них. Не позволяйте же многобожникам входить в Заповедную мечеть после этого года. Тогда шёл девятый год после переселения в Медину. В том году паломничеством руководил Абу Бакр ас-Сыддик, и Пророк Мухаммад, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, велел своему двоюродному брату Али б. Абу Талибу в праздник жертвоприношения возвестить всем людям об отречении Аллаха и Его посланника, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, от всех многобожников. Наряду с этим он запретил многобожникам впоследствии появляться в Заповедной мечети и совершать обход вокруг Каабы обнажёнными. Этот аят совершенно не означает того, что тела многобожников являются нечистыми. Тела неверующих и всех остальных людей считаются чистыми, в пользу чего свидетельствует позволение жениться на людях Писания, вступать с ними в половую связь и ласкать их. И если мусульманин дотронулся до своей жены, которая относится к людям Писания, то ему не приказано умываться или купаться после этого. Также известно, что мусульманам неоднократно приходилось прикасаться к неверующим, однако нет ни одного сообщения о том, что они очищались после этого так, как очищаются после прикосновения к нечистотам. Все это свидетельствует о том, что многобожники являются нечистыми в духовном плане. Их осквернение выражается в поклонении ложным божествам. И если вера и единобожие являются чистыми, то многобожие — это отвратительная скверна. О мусульмане! Если вы опасаетесь, что вас постигнет нищета, если вы не позволите многобожникам приближаться к Заповедной мечети и разорвёте с ними связанные с этим мирские отношения, то знайте, что Аллах непременно одарит вас богатством по Своей милости. Мирской удел доходит до вас разными путями, и если вы лишитесь заработка из одного источника, то Аллах создаст для вас множество других возможностей, потому что милость Его велика, а Его великодушие не знает границ. И если человек отказывается от чего-либо ради Него, то очень скоро он убеждается в том, что Аллах — Щедрый Даритель. Аллах исполнил Своё обещание и одарил мусульман по Своей щедрости. Он ниспослал им столько мирских благ, что они стали самыми богатыми людьми и правителями на свете. Однако Аллах отметил, что будет одарять правоверных мирскими благами, когда пожелает, потому что мирское благополучие не является обязательным плодом истинной веры и не свидетельствует о любви Аллаха. Именно поэтому Он связал мирское благополучие мусульман со Своим желанием. Всевышний одаряет мирскими благами тех, кого любит, и тех, кого не любит. Однако верой и набожностью Он одаряет только Своих возлюбленных рабов. Среди Его прекрасных имён — Знающий и Мудрый. Он обладает всеобъемлющим знанием, и Ему известно, кто достоин обрести мирское богатство, а кто не достоин этого. Наряду с этим Он расставляет все вещи по своим местам. Этот благородный аят и повеление не впускать многобожников в Заповедную мечеть свидетельствуют о том, что до покорения Мекки многобожники оставались хозяевами этой мечети, а после покорения города мусульманами власть в нем перешла к посланнику Аллаха, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, и правоверным. Они заняли досточтимую Мекку и Заповедную мечеть, и только после этого был ниспослан обсуждаемый нами аят. Перед смертью Пророк Мухаммад, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, повелел изгнать из Хиджаза всех иноверцев, дабы на этой земле существовала только одна религия. Это было сделано и для того, чтобы отдалить неверующих от Заповедной мечети).

Ибн Касир

Аллах повелевает верующим, которые чисты своей верой и телом, изгонять из Запретной мечети многобожников, которые являются нечистотами в религиозном смысле. И чтобы они вообще не приближались к Запретной мечети после ниспослания этого аята, который был ниспослан в девятом году по хиджре. По этой причине посланник Аллаха (Да благословит его Аллах и приветствует!) в тот год, послал Абу Бакра ас-Сыддика (Да будет доволен им Аллах!), чтобы тот возвестил многобожникам, что после этого года ни один многобожник не должен приходить в Хадж, и никто не совершал обход Каабы нагишом. Так Аллах завершил это дело и решил, таким образом, в Шариате и в жизни.

Абдур-Раззак передаёт со слов ибн Джурайджа, что Джабир ибн Абдулла (Да будет доволен им Аллах!) прокомментировал слова Всевышнего Аллаха: «Воистину, многобожники являются нечистыми. И пусть они после этого их года не приближаются к Заповедной мечети — если эти многобожники не являются рабами или зиммиями». [Зиммии — неверные, живущие под защитой исламского государства взамен на подушную подать — джизью.]

Имам Абу Амр аль-Ауза’и сообщает, что халиф Умар ибн Абдуль Азиз написал указ всем своим наместникам, чтобы те запрещали заходить евреям и христианам в мечети мусульман, основываясь на слова Всевышнего Аллаха: «Воистину, многобожники являются нечистыми». ‘Ата (Да будет доволен им Аллах!) прокомментировал слова Всевышнего Аллаха «И пусть они после этого их года не приближаются к Заповедной мечети — Заповедная территория (вся Мекка) вся является мечетью».

Этот священный аят указывает на то, что многобожники нечисты, в то время как верующие являются чистыми, как сказано в достоверном хадисе: «Верующий не бывает нечистым». Но это не означает, что тела и сами по себе многобожники являются нечистотами, т.к. разрешено питаться едой обладателей Писания. 

Слово Аллаха: «Если же вы боитесь бедности, то Аллах обеспечит вас богатством из Своей милости». Мухаммад ибн Исхак сообщает, что некоторые люди стали говорить, что (в связи с этими аятами) рынки опустеют, торговля будет разрушена, и потеряна вся прибыль». И тогда Всевышний Аллах ниспослал: «Если же вы боитесь бедности, то Аллах обеспечит вас богатством из Своей милости» — из других источников. «если пожелает» — и до слов: «и они униженные» — т.е. это замена утраты торговли, которую вы боялись. С порыванием всех уз с многобожием, Аллах даровал им джизью (подушную подать) от обладателей Писания. Так передали Ибн Аббас, Муджахид, Икрима, Саид ибн Джубайр, Катада, Даххак и другие. «Воистину, Аллах Знающий» — о том, что полезно вам. «Мудрый» — в том, что повелевает и запрещает, т.к. Он совершенен в Своих словах и действиях. Благословен Он и Всевышен, заменил эти виды заработка на сборы джизьи с зиммиев.

_Мой комментарий: Коран не называет людей, которые не веруют, грязью, дерьмом или словами куда более худшего содержания. Они нечисты именно в духовном плане, потому не имеют права находиться в священном месте._

Эльмир Кулиев

Сражайтесь с ними, пока не исчезнет искушение и пока религия целиком не будет посвящена Аллаху. Но если они прекратят, то посягать можно только на беззаконников.

Абу Адель

И сражайтесь с ними [с преступившими многобожниками] (до тех пор), пока не кончится смута [преследование верующих и многобожие] и Закон [вера, поклонение и служение] будет принадлежать (только) Аллаху. А если же они [многобожники] удержатся (от неверия и сражения), то нет вражды, кроме, как только к злодеям [к тем, которые продолжают враждовать, будучи неверующими].

Толкование ас-Саади

Поскольку сражение возле Заповедной мечети может показаться распространением нечестия в священном городе, Всевышний Аллах сообщил о том, что распространение в этом городе смуты язычества и удержание людей от истинной религии являются гораздо большим злом, чем сражение возле Заповедной мечети, и поэтому мусульмане не должны испытывать стеснения, если им придётся сразиться с неверующими в этом городе. Из этого аята вытекает известное религиозное правило, согласно которому разрешается совершать меньшее зло с целью предотвратить большее зло. Затем Всевышний сообщил о смысле сражения на пути Аллаха. Священная война ведётся не для того, чтобы проливать кровь неверующих или присваивать их имущество. Она ведётся для того, чтобы религия Всевышнего восторжествовала над остальными вероисповеданиями, чтобы с лица земли исчезло язычество и все, что несовместимо с истинной религией. Именно эти обстоятельства являются искушением, и если такое искушение исчезнет, то мусульмане обязаны будут прекратить кровопролитие и священную войну. Что же касается неверующих, которые первыми начнут сражаться с мусульманами возле Заповедной мечети, то если они перестанут сражаться, то мусульмане не должны преступать границы дозволенного и обязаны справедливо покарать только тех грешников, которые заслужили наказание.

Ибн Касир

Аллах повелел сражаться с неверными: «пока не исчезнет искушение» — т.е. ширк (любая форма многобожия). Так считал ибн Аббас, Абу аль-Алия, Муджахид, аль-Хасан, Катада, ар-Раби ибн Анас, Мукатиль ибн Хаййан, ас-Судди и Зайд ибн Аслам. И пока религия целиком не будет посвящена Аллаху — т.е. пока религия Аллаха не станет доминирующей над остальными религиями. В хадисе, приведённом в двух Сахихах от Абу Мусы аль-Ашари говорится: «(Однажды) к пророку, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, пришёл какой-то человек, который спросил его: «О посланник Аллаха, что такое сражение на пути Аллаха? Ведь некоторые из нас сражаются под воздействием гнева, а иные (под воздействием) ярости (Т.е. яростно защищая своё племя, родственником или чего-либо, что ему дорого). Он, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, сказал: «На пути Аллаха (Всемогущего и Великого находится) сражающийся ради того, чтобы превыше всего было Слово Аллаха (Сахих Бухари 123, Муслим 1904)».

В двух Сахихах также приводится хадис, в котором посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сказал: «Мне было велено сражаться с людьми (имеются в виду идолопоклонники) до тех пор, пока они не засвидетельствуют, что нет бога, кроме Аллаха. И если они будут делать это, то защитят от меня свою жизнь и своё имущество, (которые впредь смогут оказаться доступными для людей) не иначе как по праву ислама (Эти слова означают, что жизнь и имущество человека, принявшего ислам, являются неприкосновенными, если только он не нарушит никаких установлений шариата), и тогда отчёта с них (вправе будет требовать только) Аллах (Сахих  
Бухари 25, Муслим 21).

Слово Аллаха: «Но если они прекратят, то враждовать следует только с беззаконниками». Всевышний Аллах говорит, что если они прекратят совершать деяния язычества и сражаться с верующими, то после этого с ними не следует враждовать. Тот же, кто станет продолжать сражаться с ними, является беззаконником, а враждовать следует лишь с беззаконниками. Это и есть смысл того, что подразумевал Муджахид когда сказал, что сражаться следует только с теми, кто сражается против вас.

«Но если они прекратят» — прекратят совершать несправедливость, т.е. ширк, то с ними не следует враждовать. Под враждебностью подразумевается преследование и сражение с ними, как об этом говорится в слове Аллаха: «Если кто покусился на вас, то и вы покуситесь на него, подобно тому, как он покусился на вас». (2:194) Подобно тому Аллах сказал: «Воздаянием за зло является равноценное зло». (42:40) а также: «Если вы подвергните их наказанию, то наказывайте их так, как они наказывали вас». (16:126) Икрима и Катада сказали: «Беззаконник это тот, кто отказался засвидетельствовать, что нет божества кроме Аллаха».

«Сражайтесь с ними, пока не исчезнет искушение». Бухари сообщает, что Нафи’ передал от ибн Умара, что к нему пришли два человека во времена смуты при ибн Зубайре, и сказали ему: «Люди впали в заблуждение, но ты ведь ибн Умар — сподвижник посланника Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует), что удерживает тебя от того, чтобы выйти на сражение?» Он ответил: «Меня удерживает то, что Аллах запретил проливать кровь моего брата (мусульманина)». Они воскликнули: «Разве Аллах не сказал: «Сражайтесь с ними, пока не исчезнет искушение?» Он ответил: «Мы сражались ради того, чтобы исчезло искушение, а религия всецело принадлежала Аллаху. Вы же хотите воевать, чтобы была смута, а религия принадлежала кому-то кроме Аллаха». В другом повествовании говорится, что к ибн Умару пришёл человек и сказал: «О, Абу Абдур-Рахман, что заставляет тебя совершать паломничество в один год и пропускать в другой, и пропускать джихад на пути Аллаха, ведь ты знаешь, что обещал Аллах за него?» Он ответил: «О, мой племянник, Ислам построен на пяти столпах: вера в Аллаха и Его посланника, пятикратная молитва, пост в Рамадан, выплата закята и паломничество к Дому». Человек сказал ему: «О, Абу Абдур-Рахман, разве ты не слышал, что Всевышний Аллах сказал в Коране: «Если две группы верующих сражаются между собой, то примирите их. Если же одна из них покушается на другую, то сражайтесь против той, которая покушается, пока она не вернётся к повелению Аллаха». (49:9) а также: «Сражайтесь с ними, пока не исчезнет искушение»? Ибн Умар ответил: «Мы делали так во время посланника Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует), когда Ислам ещё не был силён. Тогда искушением в религии было то, что человека или пытали, или убивали. Сейчас Ислам распространился, и искушения больше не будет». Человек спросил: «Что же ты думаешь по поводу Усмана и Али?» Он ответил: «Усмана простил Аллах, но вы не желаете, чтобы Аллах ему простил. Али же был кузеном посланника Аллаха и его зятем». А затем он указал рукой: «Вы видите его дом».

_Мой комментарий: это фраза больше похожа на злобную нападку, чем на аргументированное высказывание, ведь дальше сказано «Но если они прекратят, то посягать можно только на беззаконников»._

Коран говорит, что «те, кто призывает бога иного, чем Аллах, не только встретят наказание в этом мире, но также Наказание Судного Дня с двойной силой обрушится на них, и они будут обитать там в бесчестье» (25:68). Для тех, кто «не верит в Аллаха и Его посланника, Он приготовил, для тех, кто отрицает Аллаха, Пылающий Огонь!» (48:13) Хотя нас просят быть сочувственными между собой, нам нужно быть «жёсткими с неверующими», нашими соседями и коллегами христианами, евреями и атеистами (48:29). В отношении того, кто не верит в ислам, Пророк отдаёт суровую команду: «Хватайте его, связывайте его. И сжигайте его в Пылающем Огне. Далее, пусть он шагает в цепях, длиной в семьдесят локтей! Это он не верил в Аллаха Всевышнего. И не поощрял кормление нуждающихся! Поэтому нет у него друзей в этот День. Нет ему и пищи, кроме гнили от мытья ран, которую не ест никто, кроме тех, кто во грехе» (69:30-37).

Сура 48 аят 29

Эльмир Кулиев

Мухаммад — Посланник Аллаха. Те, которые вместе с ним, суровы к неверующим и милостивы между собой. Ты видишь, как они кланяются и падают ниц, стремясь к милости от Аллаха и довольству. Их признаком являются следы от земных поклонов на их лицах. Так они представлены в Таурате (Торе). В Инджиле (Евангелии) же они представлены посевом, на котором вырос росток. Он укрепил его, и тот стал толстым и выпрямился на своем стебле, восхищая сеятелей. Аллах привёл эту притчу для того, чтобы привести ими в ярость неверующих. Аллах обещал тем из них, которые уверовали и совершали праведные деяния, прощение и великую награду.

Абу Адель

Мухаммад — посланник Аллаха, и те, которые с ним [сподвижники], — суровы по отношению к неверным, милостивы между собой. Ты видишь их (часто) склоняющимися в пояс, преклоняющимися ниц (перед Аллахом) (при совершении молитв). Они желают (обрести) щедрость [награду] от Аллаха и (Его) благоволение [довольство]. Приметы [признаки] их — на их лицах (имеются) следы преклонения ниц (от частого поклонения). Это [эти признаки] — образ их [как они описаны] в Торе, а образ их [верующих] в Евангелии — (как) посев, который извёл свой побег [ростки] и помог ему; он стал твёрдым [верующие стали сильными] и выровнялся на стеблях, восхищая сеятелей, — чтобы вызвать ими [большим количеством верующих] гнев неверных [[Это является доказательством того, что тот, который гневается на сподвижников, становится неверующим.]]. Обещал Аллах тем из них, которые уверовали и творили праведные деяния [выполняли то, что Аллах повелел и остерегались от совершения того, что Аллах запретил], прощение и великую награду [Рай]!

_Мой комментарий: и опять же фраза «хотя нас просят быть сочувственными между собой, нам нужно быть «жёсткими с неверующими», нашими соседями и коллегами христианами, евреями и атеистами (48:29)» выглядит как злобная нападка и искажение смысла фразы ради своей выгоды. В аяте не содержится прямого призыва к жестокости к абсолютно любому неверующему, а суровое обращение к врагу, с которым сражаешься — это абсолютно естественное положение дел. Неужели в других армиях миндальничают с врагами?_

Сура 69 аят 30-37

_Мой комментарий: и снова автор прибегает к искажениям. «В отношении того, кто не верит в ислам, Пророк отдаёт суровую команду…». А если внимательно прочитать суру «аль-Хакка», то повеление отдаёт не Пророк, а Аллах, и он отдаёт не «отношении того, кто не верит в ислам», а отношении «того, кому дана его книга (деяний) в левую руку»._

Коран запрещает мусульманам дружить с неверующими, даже если этот неверующий — отец или брат мусульманина (9:23), (3:28). Наша святая книга просит нас не подчиняться неверным и их правительствам и бороться с неверующими с большим усердием (25:52) и быть суровыми с ними, так как их место — в аду (66:9). Священный Пророк предписывает нам сражаться и говорит, что «это хорошо для нас, даже если нам не нравится» (2:216). Далее он советует отбивать головы неверным; и после «массовой их резни хорошенько связывать оставшихся пленных» (47:4). Наш Бог пообещал «вселить ужас в сердца неверных» и приказал наносить им сильные удары выше шеи и отбивать им кончики пальцев (8:12). Он также заверяет нас, что когда мы убиваем во имя Него, то «это не мы убиваем, а Аллах, чтобы испытать верующих милостивым испытанием, дарованным Им Самим» (8:17). Он приказывает «вселять ужас в сердца врагов» (8:60). Он сделал Джихад обязательным и предупреждает нас, что «если мы не вызовемся (для Джихада), Он накажет нас тяжёлым наказанием и поставит других на наше место» (9:39). Аллах разговаривает с нашим Святым Пророком и говорит: «О Пророк! Борись до последнего с неверными и лицемерами, и будь с ними неумолим. Их место в аду — истинном пристанище зла» (9:73). 

Сура 9, аят 23

Эльмир Кулиев

О те, которые уверовали! Не берите своих отцов и братьев себе в помощники и друзья, если они предпочли вере неверие. А те из вас, которые берут их себе в помощники и друзья, являются беззаконниками.

Абу Адель

О вы, которые уверовали! Не берите своих отцов и братьев (и других родственников) сторонниками [помощниками] (себе) (которым вы доверяете тайны верующих и советуетесь с ними о ваших делах), если они полюбили неверие больше Веры. А кто из вас берет их в сторонники, то такие (являются) причинившими зло (самим себе своим ослушанием).

Толкование ас-Саади

О те, которые уверовали! Не берите своих отцов и братьев себе в помощники и друзья, если они предпочли вере неверие. А те из вас, которые берут их себе в помощники и друзья, являются беззаконниками. (О правоверные! Вера обязывает вас дружить с теми, кто исповедует вашу религию, и враждовать с теми, кто не придерживается её канонов. Посему не считайте своими друзьями и помощниками ваших отцов и братьев, если те любят неверие больше, чем правую веру. Отцы и братья — ближайшие родственники, а это значит, что упомянутое предписание в ещё большей степени распространяется на всех остальных людей. Если некоторые из вас возлюбят неверующих и станут дружить с ними, то они превратятся в несправедливых беззаконников, ведь они осмелились ослушаться Аллаха и признали своими друзьями Его врагов. Дружба всегда зиждется на любви и поддержке, и если человек дружит с неверующими, то такая дружба обязывает его повиноваться им больше, чем Аллаху, и любить их сильнее, чем Его. Затем Всевышний сообщил о причине, которая обязывает правоверных отречься от неверующих. Речь идёт о любви к Аллаху и Его посланнику, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, которая должна быть превыше любви ко всему остальному. Кроме того, любовь ко всему остальному должна зависеть от любви к Аллаху и Его посланнику, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует. 

Ибн Касир

Всевышний Аллах повелевает дистанцироваться от неверующих, даже если они являются сыновьями или отцами, и запретил дружелюбие к ним, если те предпочли неверие вере и предостерёг от этого. Как ещё сказал Всевышний Аллах в другой суре: «Среди тех, кто верует в Аллаха и в Последний день, ты не найдёшь людей, которые любили бы тех, кто враждует с Аллахом и Его Посланником, даже если это будут их отцы, сыновья, братья или родственники. Аллах начертал в их сердцах веру и укрепил их духом от Него. Он введёт их в Райские сады, в которых текут реки». (58:22)

Аль-Хафиз аль-Байхаки передаёт от Абдуллы ибн Шузаба, что в день битвы при Бадре отец Абу Убайды ибн Джарраха (да будет доволен им Аллах) постоянно старался встретиться с сыном (они были по разные стороны воюющих), и восхвалял идолов перед ним. Абу Убайда постоянно старался, избежать встречи со своим отцом в бою, но вот они встретились, и Абу Убайда убил своего отца, и тогда Аллах ниспослал: «Среди тех, кто верует в Аллаха и в Последний день, ты не найдёшь людей». (58:22)

_Мой комментарий: «с кем поведёшься — от того и наберёшься», аят не запрещает иметь родственные или деловые отношения, но запрещает следовать за их жизненной позицией._

Сура 3 аят 28

Верующие не должны считать неверующих своими помощниками и друзьями вместо верующих. А кто поступает так, тот не имеет никакого отношения к Аллаху, за исключением тех случаев, когда вы действительно опасаетесь их. Аллах предостерегает вас от Самого Себя, и к Аллаху предстоит прибытие.

Абу Адель

Пусть верующие не берут себе сторонниками [любимыми и помощниками] неверных вместо верующих. А кто сделает это, у того с Аллахом нет ничего общего [Аллах Всевышний отрекается от него], за исключением тех случаев, когда вы будете опасаться их из (соображений) остережения [[Аллах Всевышний разрешает заключать с ними перемирие, когда от них исходит опасность, до того времени, пока вы не станете сильными. При этом нельзя иметь намерение остережения их в душе, а можно только внешне.]]. И предостерегает Аллах вас от самого Себя, и к Аллаху (предстоит) (конечное) возвращение».

Толкование ас-Саади

Аллах запретил правоверным считать неверующих своими друзьями и покровителями вместо правоверных и предостерёг их от подобного поступка, потому что правоверные — друзья друг другу, а Всевышний Аллах — их Покровитель. Если же человек начинает сближаться с неверующими, то он не имеет никакого отношения к Аллаху. Такой человек отрекается от Аллаха, и Аллах отрекается от него. По этому поводу Господь сказал: «О те, которые уверовали! Не считайте иудеев и христиан своими помощниками и друзьями, поскольку они помогают друг другу. Если же кто-либо из вас считает их своими помощниками и друзьями, то он сам является одним из них. Воистину, Аллах не ведёт прямым путём несправедливых людей» (5:51). Но если человек опасается, что открытое враждебное отношение к неверующим может навредить ему, то ему разрешается пойти на мировую, но запрещается питать любовь к неверующим в душе, поскольку в таком случае он станет оказывать им поддержку и содействие. Аллах предостерёг людей от Самого Себя, дабы они боялись Его сильнее, чем боятся людей. Господь один управляет делами Своих рабов и вершит их судьбы. К Нему одному им предстоит вернуться, и, когда это произойдёт, Он почтит щедрым вознаграждением каждого, кто отдавал предпочтение исполнению своих обязанностей перед Аллахом и боялся Его сильнее, чем всех остальных. А неверующих и тех, кто дружил с ними и считал их своими близкими и покровителями, Он непременно подвергнет ужасному наказанию.

Ибн Касир

Верующие не должны считать неверующих своими помощниками и друзьями вместо верующих. А кто поступает таким образом, тот не имеет никакого отношения к Аллаху, за исключением тех случаев, когда вы действительно опасаетесь их. Аллах предостерегает вас от Самого Себя, и к Аллаху предстоит прибытие.

Аллах запретил правоверным считать неверующих своими друзьями и покровителями вместо правоверных и предостерёг их от подобного поступка. Он сказал: «а кто поступает таким образом, тот не имеет никакого отношения к Аллаху» — т.е. тот, кто преступает этот запрет Аллаха, то Аллах непричастен к нему, как об этом сказал Аллах: «О те, которые уверовали! Не берите врага Моего и врага вашего своим покровителем и помощником. Вы открываетесь им с любовью…» до слов: «а кто из вас поступает таким образом, тот сбился с прямого пути». (60:1)

Аллах также сказал: «О те, которые уверовали! Не берите неверующих себе в помощники и друзья вместо верующих. Неужели вы хотите предоставить Аллаху очевидный довод против вас самих?» (4:144) Аллах также сказал: «О те, которые уверовали! Не считайте иудеев и христиан своими помощниками и друзьями, поскольку они помогают друг другу. Если же кто-либо из вас считает их своими помощниками и друзьями, то он сам является одним из них». (5:51) Всевышний Аллах после упоминания дружбы между верующими мухаджирами, ансарами и бедуинами сказал: «неверующие являются помощниками и друзьями друг другу. Если вы не будете поступать таким образом (если верующие не будут помощниками и друзьями друг другу), то на земле возникнут смута и великое беззаконие». (8:73)

Слово Аллаха: «за исключением тех случаев, когда вы действительно опасаетесь их» — т.е. если кто-то действительно боится их в некоторых странах и в некоторых обстоятельствах, то в этом случае верующий может демонстрировать свою дружбу внешне, но не внутренне в душе.

Так, например, Бухари передаёт, что Абу ад-Дарда сказал: «Мы благодарим некоторых людей в лицо, хотя сердца наши проклинают их». Ас-Саури сказал, что «ат-Тукйя» [внешняя дружелюбность] может проявляться только на словах, но никак не на делах. Бухари передаёт, что аль-Хасан сказал: «Тукйя» дозволена до Судного дня».

Затем Аллах сказал: «Аллах предостерегает вас от Самого Себя» — т.е. Аллах предостерегает от Его возмездия за нарушение Его повелений, а также от Его гнева и наказания тех, кто дружит с Его врагами.

Затем Аллах сказал: «и к Аллаху предстоит прибытие» — т.е. к Нему предстоит возврат, и тогда Он воздаст каждому по его деяниям.

_Мой комментарий: и опять же, дружить с врагами, и более того, ставить их на место близких и сердечных друзей — глупая и неразумная затея._

Сура 25 аят 52

Эльмир Кулиев

Посему не повинуйся неверующим и веди с ними посредством него (Корана) великую борьбу.

Абу Адель

И не повинуйся же неверующим (если они стараются, чтобы ты пренебрёг хоть малой частью того, с чем Аллах послал тебя) и усердствуй в борьбе с ними [против неверующих] при помощи этого [Корана] великим усердием [без ослабления и остановки]!

Толкование ас-Саади

Не отступай от ниспосланных тебе предписаний, делай все возможное для распространения своей правой веры, и сражайся с неверными при помощи Священного Корана, то есть отстаивай истину и сокрушай ею ложь. А если ты увидишь, что дерзкие противники истины отвергают тебя, то не отчаивайся в милости своего Господа и не уступай их порочным желаниям, а прикладывай все усилия для того, чтобы прославить имя Всевышнего Аллаха.

Ибн Касир

Слова Аллаха: «не повинуйся же неверным и борись с ними этим» — т.е. Кораном. Так считал ибн Аббас. Это подобно аяту: «О Пророк! Борись с неверующими и лицемерами». (9:73)

_Мой комментарий: и опять «слышу звон, да не знаю, где он». Где автор увидел призыв «не подчиняться неверным и их правительствам и бороться с неверующими с большим усердием (25:52) и быть суровыми с ними, так как их место — в аду»._

Сура 2 аят 216

Эльмир Кулиев

Вам предписано сражаться, хотя это вам неприятно. Быть может, вам неприятно то, что является благом для вас. И быть может, вы любите то, что является злом для вас. Аллах знает, а вы не знаете.

Абу Адель

Предписано [вменено в обязанность] вам (о, верующие) сражение (с неверующими врагами Аллаха), а оно [сражение] неприятно вам (по человеческой природе). И может быть, вам не нравится что-нибудь, а оно (в действительности) для вас благо, и может быть, вы любите что-нибудь (от чего вы получаете короткое удовлетворение и наслаждение), а оно для вас зло, — поистине, (только один) Аллах знает (что является для вас благом), а вы не знаете!

Толкование ас-Саади

Этот аят содержит предписание сражаться на пути Аллаха в обязательном порядке, хотя прежде правоверным было приказано воздерживаться от сражений, поскольку они были слабы и не могли выдержать подобное испытание. После переселения Пророка, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, в Медину численность мусульман увеличилась, и они окрепли. Тогда Всевышний приказал им сражаться с неверующими и сообщил, что человеческой душе неприятно участвовать в боевых действиях, поскольку война сопряжена с большими трудностями и тяготами. Она подвергает людей опасности и влечёт за собой много смертей. Но, несмотря на это, священная война является абсолютным благом, потому что приносит правоверным огромную награду, избавляет их от мучительного наказания, позволяет им одолеть врагов и завладеть трофеями, приносит им много другой пользы, которая во много раз превосходит её отрицательные стороны. Затем Всевышний сказал, что люди порой любят то, что в действительности причиняет им много вреда. Это относится к отказу от участия в священной войне и желанию наслаждаться спокойной жизнью. Отказ от джихада является великим злом, потому что такие мусульмане лишаются Божьей поддержки и позволяют врагам одержать верх над исламом и его приверженцами. Они обрекают себя на унижение и бесчестие, лишаются огромного вознаграждения и удостаиваются лютой кары. Это откровение содержит общее правило, согласно которому религиозные предписания являются абсолютным добром. Вместе с тем, отказ от их выполнения является абсолютным злом, несмотря на то, что людям тяжело выполнять их, ведь человеческой душе любо отдыхать и забавляться. Что же касается земных событий, то не все они являются абсолютным добром, хотя в большинстве случаев, если верующий раб желает добиться намеченной цели, но Аллах в силу некоторых обстоятельств не позволяет ему сделать этого, то случившееся является для него добром. В такой ситуации человеку полагается возблагодарить Господа и не сомневаться в том, что такой поворот событий является наилучшим для него, поскольку Всевышний Аллах более сострадателен к Своему рабу, чем он сам к себе, и поскольку Аллах может принести ему больше пользы и лучше знает, что именно пойдёт ему на пользу. Аллах знает то, чего не знают люди, и поэтому они должны смириться с Его предопределением, независимо от того, обрадовало оно их или огорчило.

Ибн Касир

Вам предписано сражаться, хотя это вам неприятно. Быть может, вам неприятно то, что является благом для вас. И быть может, вы любите то, что является злом для вас. Аллах знает, а вы не знаете.

В этом аяте Аллах обязал мусульман к джихаду, чтобы они могли защитить Ислам от агрессии врагов.

Аз-Зухри сказал: «Джихад предписан каждому, участвовал он до этого в битвах или сидел дома. Если к ним обратятся за подмогой, то они должны оказать её, а если мобилизуют, то они должны мобилизоваться. Если же в них нет нужды, тогда они могут оставаться дома». Именно об этом говорится в достоверном хадисе: «Тот, кто умер, не сражавшись (на пути Аллаха) и (ни разу) не сказав себе, что (он должен) сражаться, умер смертью времён невежества» (Муслим 1910).

После взятия Мекки пророк (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сказал: «Не следует переселяться после победы, (12 января 630 года мусульмане заняли Мекку, в связи с чем необходимость переселения оттуда по религиозным соображениям отпала), но (необходимость участия в) джихаде (слово «джихад» образовано от глагола «джахада» — отдавать все силы чему-либо; бороться; воевать. Таким образом, «джихад» может означать не только войну с врагами ислама, но и борьбу за веру в более широком смысле слова, например, борьбу с собственными дурными наклонностями, побуждение других к совершению всего одобряемого шариатом и т.д). и (благом) намерении (остаётся), и если вас призовут, (имеется в виду призыв правителя к вооружённой борьбе с врагами мусульман) то поспешите» (Бухари; Муслим).

Слово Аллаха: «хотя это вам неприятно» — т.е. затруднительно и жестоко. Ведь на войне человек может быть убит или ранен вдобавок к трудностям походов и боёв с врагом.

Всевышний Аллах затем сказал: «быть может, вам неприятно то, что является благом для вас» — т.к. за войной следует победа над врагами и захват их земель, имущества и потомства. Аллах говорит далее: «и быть может, вы любите то, что является злом для вас». Это откровение содержит общее правило, согласно которому религиозные предписания являются абсолютным добром. Вместе с тем, отказ от их выполнения является абсолютным злом, несмотря на то, что людям тяжело выполнять их, ведь человеческой душе любо отдыхать и забавляться. Люди порой любят то, что в действительности причиняет им много вреда. Это относится к отказу от участия в священной войне и желанию наслаждаться спокойной жизнью. Отказ от джихада является великим злом, потому что такие мусульмане лишаются Божьей поддержки и позволяют врагам одержать верх над исламом и его приверженцами. Они обрекают себя на унижение и бесчестие, лишаются огромного вознаграждения и удостаиваются лютой кары.

Затем Всевышний Аллах сказал: «Аллах знает, а вы не знаете» — т.е. Он лучше вас знает, чем всё завершится. Он сообщил вам о том, в чём вам есть польза в этой и последней жизни. Так ответьте на Его призыв и выполняйте Его повеления, быть может, вы будете на верном пути.

_Мой комментарий: не только повеление сражаться на пути Аллаха относится к тому, что «быть может, вам неприятно то, что является благом для вас. И быть может, вы любите то, что является злом для вас». В жизни приходится делать много неприятных вещей, в которых есть польза. Даже банальные вещи: чтобы быть здоровым, надо не меньше ходить пешком не меньше пяти километров, не есть всякую гадость, даже если она очень вкусная, и так далее, и тому подобное._

Сура 47 аят 4

Эльмир Кулиев

Когда вы встречаетесь с неверующими на поле боя, то рубите головы. Когда же вы ослабите их, то крепите оковы. А потом или милуйте, или же берите выкуп до тех пор, пока война не сложит своё бремя. Вот так! Если бы Аллах пожелал, то отомстил бы им сам, но Он пожелал испытать одних из вас посредством других. Он никогда не сделает тщетными деяния тех, кто был убит на пути Аллаха.

Абу Адель

А когда вы (находясь в военном походе) встретите тех, которые стали неверными (и вышли воевать против вас), то (наносите им) удар мечом по шее [сражайтесь насмерть]; а когда вы подавите их (разбив их мощь) (и ослабите их этим), то (берите их в плен и) крепите узы [оковы] (пленных). Затем, (после этого вы можете проявить по отношению к пленным) либо милость (даровав им свободу без выкупа), либо (можете взять за них) выкуп, (или же вы можете их поработить, или же наказать) пока война не сложит своих нош [пока она продолжается]. Таково (положение относительно воюющих неверующих)! А если бы пожелал Аллах, Он Сам бы отомстил им [неверующим] [верующим не пришлось бы воевать], но (эта война случилась для того,) чтобы одних из вас испытать другими (и увидеть, кто из вас усердствует на Его пути, кто терпеливо переносит испытания и воздать за это наградой). А у тех (верующих), которые убиты на пути Аллаха, — никогда Он не даст пропасть их деяниям [непременно воздаст за это наградой]:

Толкование ас-Саади

Всевышний указал Своим верующим рабам на то, как они могут обрести успех и добиться победы над врагом. О верующие! Когда вы встречаетесь с неверующими на поле битвы, то доблестно сражайтесь с ними и рубите им головы. Когда же они прекратят оказывать вам сопротивление, и вы предпочтёте не убивать их, а пленить, то крепите оковы пленных, чтобы они не могли сбежать. Только так вы сможете обезопасить себя от их мечей и их зла. С пленными вы можете поступать по своему усмотрению: вы можете помиловать их и даровать им свободу, не требуя от них выкупа, а можете поменять их на захваченных в плен мусульман либо потребовать за них выкуп от них и их сторонников. Продолжайте поступать так, пока не завершится война или вы не заключите с противником перемирие. В разных местах следует вести различные разговоры, и в разных обстоятельствах следует придерживаться различных законов, и предписание сражаться с неверующими относится только к военному времени. А в мирное время, когда нет войны и сражений, нельзя ни убивать, ни пленить людей. Так решил Аллах. Он испытывает правоверных, позволяя неверующим сражаться с ними. А если бы Он пожелал, то покарал бы их сам, потому что Всевышний Аллах всемогущ и властен над всем сущим. Он может сделать так, чтобы неверующие не выигрывали ни одного сражения и верующие очистили от них землю, но Он хочет испытать одних из вас посредством других. Для этого Аллах и приказал верующим вести священную войну с неверующими — войну, которая выявляет правдивого верующего от лжеца. В ней рождаются истинные правоверные, чья вера опирается на твёрдое знание. Они не похожи на тех маловеров, которые слепо подражают большинству и не способны пронести свою веру через трудности и испытания. Аллах никогда не даст сгинуть понапрасну деяниям тех, кто был убит, сражаясь ради Него. Они сражались по Его приказу, стремясь возвысить Его имя. Они получат щедрую награду и прекрасное воздаяние. Их деяния не пропадут даром, ибо Всевышний Аллах примет их и многократно приумножит их награду. Люди же увидят прекрасные плоды их дел как в этом мире, так и в Последней жизни.

Ибн Касир

Всевышний Аллах указал верующим, как они должны вести бой против многобожников: «когда вы встречаетесь с неверующими на поле боя, то рубите головы». То есть: «когда вы сражаетесь с ними, рассекайте их мечами». «Когда же вы ослабите их», т.е. нанесёте им сокрушительное поражение, «то крепите оковы», т.е. оставшихся берите в плен, а после боя решайте сами, как вам поступить с ними: помиловать и отпустить их даром или освободить их за выкуп.

Очевидно, что данные аяты были ниспосланы после битвы при Бадре. Тогда Аллах упрекнул верующих за то, что они брали в плен большое количество воинов, чтобы потом взять за них выкуп, и мало убивали в тот день. Он сказал: «Не подобало Пророку брать пленных, пока он не пролил кровь на земле. Вы желаете мирских благ, но Аллах желает Последней жизни. Аллах — Могущественный, Мудрый. Если бы не было предварительного предписания от Аллаха, то вас постигли бы великие мучения за то, что вы взяли» (8:67-68). По мнению некоторых учёных, данный аят указывающий на право выбора между освобождением пленника и получения выкупа за него был отменен словами Всевышнего: «Когда же завершатся запретные месяцы, то убивайте многобожников, где бы вы их ни обнаружили» (9:5). Такого мнения придерживались Ибн Аббас, ад-Даххак и Судди. Однако большинство исламских учёных считают, что отмены аята (насх) не было. Имам может поступить с пленными по своему усмотрению: помиловать их и даровать им свободу, не требуя от них выкупа, или потребовать за них выкуп и не разрешено для него убийство их. Другие же придерживаются мнения того, что он также может убить их, если пожелает (при необходимости) ссылаясь на тот факт, что из пленных в битве при Бадре Пророк (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) убил ан-Надра ибн аль-Хариса и 'Укаба ибн Абу Му'аита. Аш-Шафи'и по этому поводу сказал: «У имама есть выбор, как поступить с пленными. Он может помиловать их, обменять на выкуп или поработить их».

О словах Аллаха: «до тех пор, пока война не сложит своё бремя». Муджахид сказал: «До тех пор, пока не спустится 'Иса (Иисус), сын Марьям (Марии), мир ему». Возможно, что Муджахид при этом опирался на хадис: «Не перестанет группа людей из моей общины сражаться за истину вплоть до Судного дня, пока не сразится самый последний из этой группы с Даджалом (Антихристом)». (Абу Дауд 11/3)

Имам Ахмад передал, что Саляма ибн Нуфайль рассказывал: «Однажды я сидел с посланником Аллаха (мир ему и благословение Аллаха), и какой-то мужчина сказал: «О посланник Аллаха, люди отпустили своих лошадей, сложили оружие и сказали, что нет джихада и война закончилась». Посланник Аллаха (мир ему и благословение Аллаха) повернулся лицом и сказал: «Сейчас, пришло время сражений. И не перестанет группа из числа моей уммы сражаться за истину, и отвернёт Аллах от них сердца некоторых людей, и пропитание их будет за счёт этих (т.е. будут питаться за счёт полученных трофеев от тех, с кем будут сражаться), и так будет до Судного Дня, пока не придёт обещание Аллаха. И центром мусульман будет Шам. И в конях есть добро до Судного Дня!» (Ахмад 4/104, ан-Насаи 3561, ибн Хиббан 1617). Хадис достоверный

Слова Аллаха: «А если бы пожелал Аллах, Он Сам бы отомстил им» — т.е. если бы Аллах пожелал, то Он Сам отомстил бы неверующим возмездием и примерным наказанием (для последующих поколений). «Но Он пожелал испытать одних из вас посредством других», он вменил вам в обязанность джихад и борьбу с врагами, чтобы испытать вас и проверить правдивость ваших слов. Также о мудрости джихада (которую) Аллах узаконил сообщается в сурах «Семейство Имрана» и «Покаяние»: «или вы полагали, что войдёте в Рай, пока Аллах не узнал тех из вас, кто сражался и, кто был терпелив?» (3:142). «Сражайтесь с ними. Аллах накажет их вашими руками, опозорит их и одарит вас победой над ними. Он исцелит груди верующих людей и удалит гнев из их сердец. Аллах прощает, кого пожелает, ибо Он — Знающий, Мудрый» (9:14-15). В бою погибают также много и верующих людей.

И Аллах сказал: «он никогда не сделает тщетными деяния тех, кто был убит на пути Аллаха», т.е. Он не только не оставит незамеченными их деяния, но и приумножит их. Так что некоторые из них будут получать награду за свои дела на протяжении всего своего пребывания в «аль-Барзахе» (Промежуток после смерти и до Судного дня). Об этом сообщается в хадисе Кайса аль-Джузами: «Посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сказал: «Шахиду (мученику на пути Аллаха) будет даровано шесть привилегий, с пролитой (на пути Аллаха) первой каплей крови: — ему будут прощены все грехи; ему покажут его место в Раю; его поженят на райской гурии; он будет избавлен от испытания могилы и будет в безопасности от Великого Ужаса (Судного дня), и украсят его украшениями веры (которая будет указывать на его обладание верой)» (Имам Ахмад 200/4).

Абу Дарда сообщил, что Посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сказал: «Шахид (мученик на пути Аллаха) сможет заступиться за семьдесят своих родственников» (Абу Дауд 2522, абу Хаббан 4641). Существует множество хадисов о достоинствах мучеников за веру.

Сура 8 аят 12

Эльмир Кулиев

Вот твой Господь внушил ангелам: «Я — с вами. Укрепите тех, которые уверовали! Я же вселю ужас в сердца тех, которые не веруют. Рубите им головы и рубите им все пальцы».

Абу Адель

Вот внушает Господь твой ангелам (которых Он послал в поддержку верующих в битве при Бадре): «Я [Аллах] — с вами (о, ангелы) [Я помогаю вам и дарую победу], укрепите же тех, которые уверовали! Я брошу в сердца тех, которые стали неверующими, ужас [сильный страх]; рубите же их [неверующих] по шеям, и рубите их по всем пальцам (и конечностям)!».

Толкование ас-Саади

Аллах внушил ангелам, что не оставит их без Своей помощи и поддержки, и велел им вселить в сердца правоверных отвагу и желание сразиться с врагом на Его пути и снискать Его милость. Он обещал вселить страх в сердца неверующих, ибо страх — один из величайших факторов, помогающих мусульманам одолеть противника. Аллах поддерживает правоверных и вселяет страх в сердца неверующих, после чего те не могут оказывать сопротивления мусульманам и терпят поражение. Что касается повеления рубить головы и пальцы неверующим, то оно может относиться к ангелам, которым Аллах внушил поддержать правоверных. Тогда это откровение служит доказательством в пользу того, что ангелы принимали непосредственное участие в битве при Бадре. Оно может относиться и к правоверным, которых Аллах вдохновлял на сражение и обучал тому, как безжалостно следует относиться к многобожникам во время битвы.

Ибн Касир

Слова Аллаха: «Вот внушил Господь твой ангелам: «Я — с вами, укрепите тех, которые уверовали!» — это скрытое благо, которое Аллах выявил для них, дабы те были благодарны. Всевышний Аллах внушил ангелам, которых Он послал для оказания помощи Своему пророку, Своей религии и Своим верующим приверженцам. Он внушил им, чтобы они укрепляли верующих.

Далее Аллах говорит: «Я брошу в сердца тех, которые не веровали, страх» — вы укрепите верующих и усильте твёрдость и убеждённость их души в противостоянии врагу, так как Я повелел вам это. Я же брошу ужас, унижение и презрение на тех, кто противится Мне и не верит в Моих посланников. Слово Аллаха: «Бейте же их по шеям, бейте их по всем пальцам» — т.е. бейте по их лбам, чтобы парализовать их, бейте по их шеям и рубите их. Рубите их конечности, т.е. руки и ноги. Некоторые прокомментировали слова: «По шеям» — это относится к ударам по голове или по шее, согласно мнению ад-Даххака, Атыи и аль-Ауфи. На этот же смысл указывают слова Всевышнего Аллаха: «Когда вы встречаетесь с неверующими на поле боя, то рубите головы. Когда же вы ослабите их, то крепите оковы» (47:4). Ибн Джарир предпочёл считать, что речь идёт об ударе по шее, который парализует человека. Ар-Раби ибн Анас передаёт, что после битвы у Бадра люди узнавали тех, кого убили ангелы. Слова Аллаха: «Бейте их по всем пальцам» — ибн Джарир прокомментировал: «Бейте ваших врагов по всем конечностям и суставам ног и рук».

Аль-Ауфи передаёт, что ибн Аббас, когда упоминал историю о Бадре, рассказывал, что Абу Джахль сказал многобожникам: «Не убивайте их, берите их в плен, чтобы показать им, что они сделали с вашей религией, и их отречение от Ал-Лат и аль-Узза». Тогда Всевышний Аллах внушил ангелам: «Я — с вами, укрепите тех, которые уверовали! Я брошу в сердца тех, которые не веровали, страх; бейте же их по шеям, бейте их по всем пальцам!». Абу Джахль был убит среди шестидесяти девяти человек. Укба ибн Абу Муайт был взят в плен и убит, и так убитых стало семьдесят.

Сура 8 аят 17

Эльмир Кулиев

Не вы убили их, а Аллах убил их. Не ты бросил горсть песку, когда бросал, а Аллах бросил, дабы подвергнуть верующих прекрасному испытанию от Себя. Воистину, Аллах — Слышащий, Знающий.

Абу Адель

Не вы (о, верующие) убили их [многобожников] (при Бадре) [не своими силами], но Аллах (Сам) убил их (тем, что Он помог вам победить их), и не ты (о, Пророк) бросил (горсть песка в сторону многобожников), когда бросал, но Аллах (Сам) бросил (сделав так, что песок попал в глаза, ноздри и горло каждого (!) многобожника), чтобы испытать верующих (дающимся) от Него [от Аллаха] хорошим испытанием [чтобы усердием на Его пути привести верующих к высоким степеням награды, и чтобы они узнали о Его благодеяниях, данных им, чтобы затем возблагодарить Его за них]. Поистине, Аллах — слышащий (ваши мольбы и речи, как явные, так и скрытые), сведущий [знающий] (в чем благо для Его рабов)!

Толкование ас-Саади

Всевышний сообщил о том, как язычники потерпели поражение при Бадре и как мусульмане убивали их. Они не добились этого благодаря своей силе и мощи. Это Аллах сокрушил многобожников, оказав правоверным поддержку, о которой говорилось ранее. Когда Пророк Мухаммад, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, бросил горсть песка в язычников, все тоже произошло исключительно по воле Аллаха. Речь идёт о событии, произошедшем во время сражения. Пророк, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, зашёл в шатёр и принялся взывать к Аллаху, моля Его о помощи. Затем он вышел оттуда, взял горсть песка и бросил его в сторону язычников. Господь же сделал так, что песчинки долетели до них, попав в лица, рты и глаза всем многобожникам без исключения. Это сломило дух неверующих и расстроило их ряды. Их слабость стала очевидна, и, в конце концов, они потерпели поражение. О Мухаммад! Ты бросил в них песок, но это удалось тебе не благодаря твоей силе. Благодаря Нашему могуществу песок долетел до них, попав им в глаза. Аллах властен одарить правоверных победой над неверующими, даже если между ними не будет непосредственных столкновений. Однако Он пожелал подвергнуть правоверных испытанию, поднять их на великие высоты благодаря их участию в джихаде и одарить их прекрасным и щедрым вознаграждением. Аллах слышит все, о чем рабы переговариваются в тайне и говорят открыто. Ему известно о праведных и скверных намерениях, которые таятся в сердцах людей. Он предопределяет судьбу рабов, руководствуясь Своим совершенным знанием и божественной мудростью, дабы они могли извлечь из этого как можно больше пользы. А затем Он воздаёт каждому из них за их намерения и деяния.

Ибн Касир

Всевышний Аллах разъясняет, что Он является творцом действий рабов, и то, что Ему хвала за все их добрые действия, т.к. именно Он дал им такую возможность. Именно об этом Всевышний Аллах сказал: «Не вы убили их, а Аллах убил их» — т.е. не посредством вашей силы или мощи вы убивали ваших врагов, несмотря на их многочисленность против вашей малочисленности, а именно Он даровал вам победу над ними, как ещё сказал Всевышний Аллах: «Аллах уже оказал вам поддержку при Бадре, когда вы были слабы». (3:123).

Он также сказал: «Аллах одарил вас победой во многих местах и в день Хунейна, когда вы радовались своей многочисленности, которая ничем вам не помогла. Земля стала тесной для вас, несмотря на её просторы, и вы повернули вспять». (9:25) Всевышний знает о том, что победа не от многочисленности, оружия или экипировки. Суть победа лишь от Аллаха Всевышнего, как Он сказал об этом: «Сколько малочисленных отрядов победило многочисленные отряды по воле Аллаха!» Аллах — с терпеливыми. (2:249)

Затем Всевышний Аллах упомянул о горсти земли, которую пророк, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, кинул в лица многобожников в день при Бадре. Пророк вышел из шатра после своей мольбы, взял горсть камешков, пошел к курайшитам и сказал: «Да станут безобразными их лица!», кинул им камешки. Приказал своим сподвижникам: «Наступайте!», Всевышний Аллах донёс эти камушки до глаз многобожников, и не остался ни один из них, кого бы ни достали эти камушки и не отвлекли от его дела. Именно об этом Всевышний Аллах сказал: «Не ты бросил горсть песку, когда бросал, а Аллах бросил» — т.е. Он донёс это до них и поразил их этим, а не ты.

Ибн Аббас (да будет доволен Аллах ими обоими) сообщает, что в день битвы при Бадре посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) поднял руки и сказал: «О, Господь, если Ты погубишь эту группу, то Тебе уже никогда не будут поклоняться на земле». Тогда Джибриль сказал ему: «Возьми горсть земли и брось в их лица». Он взял её бросил в их лица, и не осталось ни одного многобожника, кому бы она не попала в глаза, ноздри и рот. Затем они обернулись вспять. Мухаммад ибн Исхак передаёт слова Урвы ибн аз-Зубайра о словах Всевышнего Аллаха: «Дабы подвергнуть верующих прекрасному испытанию от Себя — «Дабы дать знать верующим о Его милости к ним в том, что Он даровал им победу над врагами, несмотря на их малочисленность, дабы они знали Его права и благодарили Его за эти блага». Так же прокомментировал ибн Джарир. В хадисе также говорится: «И испытал нас каждым хорошим испытанием».

Слова Аллаха: «Воистину, Аллах — Слышащий, Знающий» — т.е. Слышащий и Внимающий мольбе тех, кто согласно Его абсолютному Знанию заслуживает поддержки и победы.

Сура 8 аят 60

Эльмир Кулиев

Приготовьте против них сколько можете силы и боевых коней, чтобы устрашить врага Аллаха и вашего врага, а также тех, которых вы не знаете, но которых знает Аллах. Что бы вы ни израсходовали на пути Аллаха, вам будет возвращено сполна, и с вами не поступят несправедливо.

Абу Адель

И приготовьте (о, верующие) для них [для встречи с вашими врагами], насколько можете, силы [оружия] и отрядов конницы; вы устрашите этим врага Аллаха, и вашего врага (которые ждут как напасть на вас), и других, помимо них [кроме этих] (которые не показывают открыто вам свою вражду) (и которых) вы (и) не знаете, (а) Аллах знает их (и то, что они затаили в своих душах). И что бы вы ни израсходовали на пути Аллаха (будь то имущество или ваши силы, много или мало), будет полностью возмещено вам (Аллахом) (в этом мире и вернется наградой в День Суда), и вы не будете обижены (в этом) [ваша награда нисколько не будет убавлена].

Толкование ас-Саади

Готовьтесь к противостоянию с вашими неверующими врагами, которые делают все возможное, чтобы уничтожить вас и сокрушить вашу религию. Приумножайте свои знания и свою силу, приобретайте всевозможное оружие и делайте любые другие приготовления, которые помогут вам сразиться с неверующими. Это предписание подразумевает развитие различных отраслей военной промышленности, занимающихся изготовлением пушек, пулемётов и винтовок, строительством военных самолётов, наземной и морской военной техники, строительством оборонительных укреплений и других инженерных сооружений. Этот аят призывает к развитию общественной мысли и политической деятельности, направленной на развитие мусульман и защиту их интересов от нападок врагов. Он призывает мусульман обучаться стрельбе, изучать административную деятельность и быть смелыми и отважными. Вот почему Пророк Мухаммад, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, сказал: «Знайте, что сила заключается в умении стрелять». Это предписание также подразумевает приобретение военной техники, необходимой для ведения боевых действий. Аллах велел готовить боевых коней и устрашать Его врагов и врагов верующих. Мудрость этого веления заключается в устрашении противника, и этот вопрос остаётся актуальным по сегодняшний день. Как известно, религиозное предписание остаётся в силе до тех пор, пока существует причина, по которой оно было ниспослано. И если есть наземная или воздушная боевая техника, которая способна устрашить врага и благодаря которой легче одержать победу, мусульмане обязаны приобретать её и проводить соответствующие разработки. Если подобные разработки невозможны без развития некоторых областей науки, то мусульмане обязаны развивать их, поскольку каждый поступок, необходимый для осуществления обязательного предписания, также является обязательным. Поступая так, они смогут устрашить врагов, которые им известны, а также врагов, о которых они не осведомлены и сразиться с которыми им придётся впоследствии. Аллаху известно об этих врагах, и поэтому Он приказал мусульманам готовиться к грядущим сражениям. А поскольку одним из важнейших факторов, помогающих ведению джихада, являются материальные пожертвования в пользу мусульманской армии, сражающейся против неверующих, Всевышний Аллах призвал правоверных расходовать имущество на Его пути. Когда же наступит День воскресения, мусульмане получат вознаграждение за каждое большое или малое пожертвование в многократном размере, поскольку награда за пожертвование на пути Аллаха приумножается в семьсот раз или даже более того. С праведниками не поступят несправедливо, и их вознаграждение ничуть не уменьшится.

Ибн Касир

И приготовьте для них, сколько можете — т.е. насколько это возможно для вас. Силы и отрядов конницы. Имам Ахмад сообщает со слов Укбы ибн Амира, что Посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует!) взошёл на минбар, прочитал этот аят: «И приготовьте для них, сколько можете, силы», и сказал: «Поистине, сила в стрельбе, поистине, сила в стрельбе» (Этот хадис также рассказали: Муслим, ибн Маджах, ат-Тирмизи).

Имам Ахмад передаёт, что посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сказал: «Стреляйте и ездите верхом. То, что вы стреляете, милее для меня, чем то, что вы ездите верхом». Имам Малик также передаёт со слов Абу Хурайры (да будет доволен им Аллах), что посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сказал: «Скакуны для трёх (целей): в них для человека награда, прикрытие (от бедности), или же грех. Тот, кому за него (скакуна) награда, привязал её на пути Аллаха на длинной привязи на лугу или в саду. И сколько бы не достала эта привязь из площади луга или сада, столько ему будет записано добрых дел. И даже если скакун порвёт привязь и перескочит холм или два, сколько бы помёта и следов он не оставил, столько же добрых дел запишется (его хозяину). Сколько бы он не выпил воды из речки, всё это будет записано человеку как добрые дела. Другой человек привязал лошадь с целью обогащения и ограждения себя от бедности, при этом не забывая права Аллаха на неё, то это будет ему прикрытием от бедности. Третий человек содержит лошадь из гордости и показухи и высокомерия перед мусульманами, то за это ему будет записан грех». Когда у посланника Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) спросили насчёт ослов, он ответил: «Аллах не ниспосылал мне о них ничего, кроме этого содержательного редкого аята: «и кто сделал на вес пылинки добра, увидит его, и кто сделал на вес пылинки зла, увидит его». (99:7-8) (Рассказали Бухари и Муслим от Малика.)

Имам Ахмад передаёт со слов Абдуллы ибн Масуда, что посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сказал: «Скакунов бывает три вида: лошадь для Милостивого, лошадь для шайтана, и лошадь для человека. Лошадь для Милостивого — это та, которую содержат на пути Аллаха (для джихада), её овёс, помёт и моча и остальное, что угодно Аллаху. Лошадь для шайтана — эта та, на которую ставят ставки и закладывают на неё. Лошадь для человека — это та, которую человек содержит для получения от неё пользы для себя. Это прикрытие ему от бедности». Бухари также передаёт со слов Урвы ибн Абу аль-Джаад аль-Баки, что посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сказал: «К холкам коней прикреплено добро до Судного дня — награда и трофеи».

Слово Аллаха: «Устрашите» — сильно напугаете. «Врага Аллаха, и вашего врага» — из числа неверных. И других, помимо них — племя Бану Курайза по мнению Муджахида. Ас-Судди сказал: персов. Суфьян ас-Саури считает, что речь идёт о шайтанах в округе. Мукатиль ибн Хаййан и Абдур-Рахман ибн Хайд считали, что аят относится к лицемерам, на что также указывают слова Аллаха: «Среди бедуинов, которые живут вокруг вас, а также среди жителей Медины есть лицемеры. Они упорствуют в лицемерии, но ты не знаешь их. Мы же знаем их» (9:101).

Далее Всевышний Аллах сказал: «и что бы вы ни издержали на пути Аллаха, будет полностью возмещено вам, и вы не будете обижены». Аллах говорит о том, чтобы вы ни потратили для джихада, вам будет сполна возвращено. Как ранее приводились слова Аллаха: «притчей о тех, кто расходует своё имущество на пути Аллаха, является притча о зерне, из которого выросло семь колосьев, и в каждом колосе — по сто зёрен. Аллах увеличивает награду, кому пожелает. Аллах — Объемлющий, Знающий» (2:261).

Сура 9 аят 39

Эльмир Кулиев

Если вы не выступите в поход, то Он подвергнет вас мучительным страданиям и заменит вас другим народом. Вы ничем не навредите Ему, ибо Аллах способен на всякую вещь.

Абу Адель

Если вы (о, верующие) не выступите [не выйдете сражаться против врагов Аллаха], (то) накажет вас Аллах мучительным наказанием (и в этом мире и в Вечной жизни) и заменит вас другими людьми [погубит вас и приведёт других] (которые будут более покорными Ему и Его посланнику). И вы (своим отказом от усердия на пути Аллаха) нисколько не навредите Ему: ведь Аллах мощен над всякой вещью [всемогущ] (и поэтому все что Он желает, непременно, произойдёт)!

Толкование ас-Саади

Если вы откажетесь выступить в поход, то Аллах подвергнет вас мучительному наказанию как при жизни на земле, так и после смерти, ибо если правитель призывает своих подданных выступить в поход, то отказ от участия в военном походе является одним из величайших грехов, обрекающих человека на суровое наказание. Такой грех чреват ужасными последствиями, ведь человек, отказавшийся выполнить приказ правителя и отправиться в поход, ослушается Всевышнего Аллаха, нарушает Его запрет, отказывает в помощи Его религии, не защищает Его писание и небесный закон, не оказывает поддержку своим братьям в борьбе с врагами, которые намереваются искоренить мусульман и уничтожить их религию. А может случиться так, что другие маловеры последуют его примеру, и тогда поредеют ряды бойцов, сражающихся против врагов Аллаха. Человек, совершающий подобный грех, действительно заслуживает самой суровой угрозы. И поэтому Всевышний Аллах не только пригрозил подвергнуть таких грешников мучительному наказанию, но и обещал заменить их другим народом. Это объясняется тем, что Аллах обязался поддерживать ислам и прославлять Своё Слово, независимо от того, выполняют мусульмане Его повеления или предают их забвению. Аллах властен над всем сущим. Для Него нет ничего невозможного, и никто не способен одолеть Его.

Ибн Касир

Затем Аллах предупреждает тех, кто оставил джихад: «Если вы не выступите в поход, то Он подвергнет вас мучительному страданию»— Ибн Аббас сказал, что посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) призвал выступить на джихад одно арабское племя, оно отказалось выступить, и Аллах удержал от них дожди. Это и было их наказанием. «И заменит вас другим народом» — т.е. для помощи Своему пророку и установлению Его религии. Как сказал Аллах в другом аяте: «И, если вы отвернётесь, Он заменит вас другими людьми, и они не будут подобны вам. (47:38). «Вы ничем не навредите Ему» — т.е. вы ничем не повредите Аллаху тем, что вы оставили джихад и отлыниваете от него (джихада). «Ибо Аллах способен на всякую вещь» — Он мощен, уничтожить врагов и без вашей помощи.

Аят 9 сура 73

Эльмир Кулиев

О Пророк! Борись с неверующими и лицемерами и будь суров к ним. Их пристанищем будет Геенна. Как же скверно это место прибытия!

Абу Адель

О, Пророк! Борись с неверными (мечом) и лицемерами (приводя им доводы) и будь суров к ним [и к неверующим, и к лицемерам]. И их (вечным) прибежищем станет Геенна [Ад], и (как) ужасно это возвращение!

Толкование ас-Саади

О Пророк, борись с неверующими и лицемерами и будь беспощаден к ним, если этого требуют обстоятельства. Под борьбой в этом аяте подразумевается не только сражение, но и борьба посредством доводов и доказательств. Если неверующие сражаются против мусульман, то бороться с ними надлежит словом и делом, мечом и копьями. Если же неверующие покоряются мусульманам, подписывают с ними мирный договор или соглашение, то бороться с ними надлежит посредством доводов и доказательств, разъясняя им преимущества ислама, а также порочность многобожия и неверия. Такая участь ожидает неверующих в мирской жизни, а после смерти их пристанищем будет огненная Преисподняя, которую они никогда не покинут.

Ибн Касир

Всевышний Аллах повелевает Своему посланнику (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сражаться против неверных и лицемеров и быть жёстким с ними, в то время как Он повелевает склонять своё крыло над верующими. Он также сообщил, что пристанищем неверных будет Геена в жизни вечной.

Ибн Масуд (да будет доволен им Аллах) прокомментировал слова Аллаха: «Борись с неверующими и лицемерами» — т.е. рукой, или минимум, быть с ними жёстким в лице. Ибн Аббас сказал: «Аллах повелел сражаться с неверующими мечом, с лицемерами языком, и не проявлять никакую мягкость к ним». Ад-Даххак сказал: «Совершай джихад против неверующих мечом, а против лицемеров будь жёстким в слове, это и есть джихад против них». Именно это сказали аль-Мукатиль а ар-Раби’. Аль-Хасан, Катада и Муджахид считают, что джихад против них это установление над ними шариатских наказаний. Но и то и это мнение не противоречат друг другу. Следует поступать по обстоятельствам, иной раз так, а иной раз по-другому. Аллах знает лучше.

Он обещает нам, что независимо от того, убили мы или убили нас в бою за Его дело, мы вернёмся в Райский сад (9:111). В Раю Он «сочетает нас браком с гуриями (божественными девственницами), чистыми и прекрасными» (56:54), и объединит нас с большеглазыми, в то время как мы будем сидеть, откинувшись, на наших тронах, поставленных в ряд (56:20). Нам даётся обещание, что мы будем есть и пить в своё удовольствие за то, что мы сделали (56:19). Он также обещает «мальчиков, подобных спрятанным жемчужинам» (56:24) и «юношей, никогда не меняющих возраста, подобных разбросанному жемчугу» (для тех, кто с педофилическими наклонностями) (79:19). Как видите, Аллах пообещал всяческие вознаграждения, обжорство и неограниченный секс мужчинам-мусульманам, которые убивают неверных во имя Него. Мы будем допущены в Рай, где найдём «замечательные вещи, прекрасные и чистые, хранящиеся в шатрах, и их не касался ранее ни человек, ни джинн» (56:67-71).

_Мой комментарий: автор видит то, чего нет. «Юношей, никогда не меняющих возраста, подобных разбросанному жемчугу» (для тех, кто с педофилическими наклонностями)». И гомосексуальными тоже, да._

На Западе мы пользуемся свободой вероисповедания, однако мы не должны давать её кому бы то ни было ещё, ибо сказано: если кто-то хочет иную религию, а не ислам (подчинение Аллаху), никогда это не будет позволено; и позднее он будет в составе тех, кто потерял (все духовные блага) (3:85). И Он призывает нас воевать с ними, до тех пор, пока более не останется буйства, и вера в Аллаха воцарится повсюду (8:39). 

Сура 3 аят 85

Эльмир Кулиев

От того, кто ищет иную религию помимо ислама, это никогда не будет принято, и в Последней жизни он окажется среди потерпевших урон.

Абу Адель

А кто желает не Ислама [полной покорности Аллаху путём признания Его единственным и единым богом] как веры (и покорности), то от того никогда не будет принято (это) [другая вера и покорность, кроме Ислама] (так как это не то, чего желает Аллах для человека), и он в Вечной жизни окажется в числе потерпевших убыток.

Толкование ас-Саади

Мы уже отмечали в толковании суры «Аль-Бакара», что это — основные воззрения, в которые Аллах приказал уверовать мусульманам. Их проповедовали все Священные Писания и Божьи посланники. Они должны быть заветной целью для каждого человека, и они лежат в основе истинной исламской религии. Если же человек не желает исповедовать их, то Аллах отвергает его деяния, и он лишается религии, на которую можно будет положиться. Куда направляется тот, кто отказывается и отворачивается от истинных убеждений? Неужели он станет поклоняться деревьям, камням или огню? Или же он станет обожествлять книжников, монахов и кресты? Или же он перестанет признавать существование Господа миров? Или же он предпочтёт следовать лживым религиям, придуманным сатаной? Воистину, если человек встанет на один из этих путей, то в Последней жизни он непременно окажется в числе потерпевших убыток.

Ибн Касир

Слово Аллаха: «кто же ищет не ислама как религии, от того не будет принято» — т.е. тот, кто последует путём, не узаконенным Аллахом, это не будет принято от него; «и он в последней жизни окажется в числе потерпевших убыток» — это подобно тому, что сказал посланник Аллаха, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, в достоверном хадисе: «Если кто-нибудь совершит дело [нечто новое], по поводу которого не было нашего повеления, то оно будет отвергнуто» (Сахих Муслим 3243).

Сура 8 аят 39

Эльмир Кулиев

Сражайтесь с ними, пока не исчезнет искушение и пока религия (поклонение) не будет полностью посвящена Аллаху. Если же они прекратят, то ведь Аллах видит то, что они совершают.

Абу Адель

И сражайтесь (о, верующие) с ними [с многобожниками], пока не исчезнет искушение [многобожие и отвращение людей от пути Аллаха], и пока вся Покорность [вера, поклонение, служение и повиновение] не будет принадлежать (только одному) Аллаху». А если они [многобожники] удержатся (от многобожия и вражды с верующими) (и примут Истинную Веру), то, поистине, Аллах увидит то, что они сделают [что оставят неверие и войдут в Ислам]!

Толкование ас-Саади

Сражайтесь с ними, пока не исчезнет искушение и пока религия (поклонение) не будет полностью посвящена Аллаху. Если же они прекратят, то ведь Аллах видит то, что они совершают.

Ибн Касир

«И сражайтесь с ними, пока не будет искушения, и религия вся будет принадлежать Аллаху». Бухари передаёт от ибн Умара, что к нему пришёл человек и сказал: «О, Абу Абдур-Рахман, разве ты не слышал, что Всевышний Аллах сказал: «Если две группы верующих между собой». (49:9). Так что тебе мешает сражаться так, как об этом говорит Аллах?» тот ответил: «Я предпочитаю не сражаться чтобы потом мне не предъявили аят: «Если же кто-либо убьёт верующего преднамеренно… (4:93 до конца аята)». Человек сказал: «Но Всевышний Аллах говорит: «И сражайтесь с ними, пока не будет искушения». Ибн Умар ответил: «Мы так и поступали во время пророка (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует), когда Ислам был слабым, а человек искушался в своей религии: его либо убивали, либо пленили, пока Ислам не стал сильным, и не стало искушения». Когда же человек понял, что тот не соглашается с его мнением, и сказал: «Что ты скажешь по поводу Али и Усмана?» ибн Умар сказал: «Что я скажу про Али и Усмана? Что касается Усмана, то Аллах простил ему, даже если вы не хотели, чтобы Аллах простил ему. Что касается Али, то он кузен посланника Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) и его зять, а это (он указал рукой) его дом, который вы видите». Ибн Аббас прокомментировал: «И сражайтесь с ними, пока не будет искушения» — пока не останется ширка. Муджахид, аль-Хасан, Катада, ас-Судди считают так же. Урва ибн аз-Зубайр и другие наши учёные сказали: «Пока мусульманин будет искушаться в своей религии».

Слова Аллаха: «и религия вся будет принадлежать Аллаху» — пока не возобладает единобожие… по мнению ибн Аббаса. Аль-Хасан и Катада сказали: «и религия вся будет принадлежать Аллаху» — пока не станут говорить: «Нет божества кроме Аллаха». Ибн Исхак сказал: «Пока единобожие не станет единственным, и не останется ширка и кумиров». Абдур-Рахман ибн Зайд ибн Аслам сказал: «и религия вся будет принадлежать Аллаху — пока не останется неверия». В пользу этого комментария свидетельствует хадис, переданный в двух Сахихах о том, что посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сказал: «Мне было приказано сражаться с людьми, пока они не скажут, что нет божества, кроме Аллаха. И если они скажут это, то обезопасят от меня свою кровь и имущество, кроме как по праву, а отчёт их пред Аллахом».

В двух Сахихах также сообщается от Абу Мусы (да будет доволен им Аллах), что у посланника Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) о человеке, который сражается геройски, о человеке, который сражается фанатично и о человеке, сражающемся для показухи — который из них на пути Аллаха? Он (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) ответил: «Кто сражался для того, чтобы возвысить слово Аллаха, тот на пути Аллаха».

Слова Аллаха: «а если они удержатся» — от своего неверия по причине вашего сражения с ними, а также откажутся от агрессии против вас. Ведь даже если вы не знаете их тайн, то: «ведь Аллах видит то, что они делают». Подобно этому, Аллах сказал: «если же они раскаются и станут совершать намаз и выплачивать закят, то отпустите их». (9:5) а также в другом аяте: «то они станут вашими братьями по вере». (9:11). Аллах также сказал: «сражайтесь с ними, пока не исчезнет искушение и пока религия целиком не будет посвящена Аллаху. Но если они прекратят, то враждовать следует только с беззаконниками». (2:193)

В достоверном хадисе сообщается, что когда посланнику Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сообщили о том, что когда Усама занёс над человеком меч (в сражении), тот сказал: «Нет божества кроме Аллаха», но Усама всё же ударил его мечом и убил, посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сказал Усаме: «Ты убил его после того как он сказал: «Нет божества кроме Аллаха»? что ты будешь делать с (этим) «Нет божества кроме Аллаха» в Судный день?» Я сказал: «Он произнёс это лишь ради спасения». На что посланник Аллаха сказал: «Разве ты расколол его сердце?» Он (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) повторял это ему и говорил: «Что ты будешь делать с (этим) «Нет божества кроме Аллаха» в Судный день?» до тех пор, пока я не пожалел, что принял Ислам раньше этого дня».

Что касается женщин, книга Аллаха говорит, что они низшие перед мужчинами и у мужей есть право наказывать их, если они не будут слушаться (4:34). Рекомендуется «взять зелёную ветку и бить жену», так как зелёная ветка гибче и бьёт больнее (38:44). Книга Аллаха учит, что женщины отправятся в ад, если не будут слушаться мужей (66:10). Утверждается, что у мужчин есть превосходство над женщинами (2:228). Не только отрицаются равные права женщин на наследство (4:11-12), но они также приравниваются к слабоумным и утверждается, что их свидетельство не должно признаваться в суде (2:282). Это означает, что женщина, которая подверглась изнасилованию, не может обвинить насильника, если только не найдёт свидетеля-мужчину. Наш Святой Пророк позволяет нам жениться на четырёх жёнах, даёт право спать с рабынями-прислужницами и столькими пленными женщинами, сколько может быть (4:3), даже если они уже замужем. 

Сура 4 аят 34

Эльмир Кулиев

Мужчины являются попечителями женщин, потому что Аллах дал одним из них преимущество перед другими, и потому что они расходуют из своего имущества. Праведные женщины покорны и хранят то, что положено хранить, в отсутствие мужей, благодаря заботе Аллаха. А тех женщин, непокорности которых вы опасаетесь, увещевайте, избегайте на супружеском ложе и побивайте. Если же они будут покорны вам, то не ищите пути против них. Воистину, Аллах — Возвышенный, Большой.

Абу Адель

Мужья стоят над жёнами [руководят ими] за то, что Аллах (по Своей мудрости) дал одним [мужчинам] преимущество перед другими [женщинами], и за то, что они [мужчины] расходуют из своего имущества [дают им свадебный дар и обеспечивают их]. И праведные женщины — это такие, которые всецело подчинившиеся (Аллаху и затем своим мужьям), сохраняют тайное [что им положено хранить] (в отсутствии мужей), благодаря тому, что охраняет Сам Аллах [оказывает содействие]. А тех (женщин), непокорности которых вы опасаетесь, увещевайте и покидайте их на (супружеских) ложах и (если это не поможет, то) побивайте их (не причиняя вреда). И если они [непокорные женщины] станут покорны вам, то не ищите пути против них, — поистине, Аллах — высочайший (и) великий (и Он отомстит тем, которые чинят зло и несправедливость по отношению к другим)!

Толкование ас-Саади

Всевышний сообщил о том, что мужчины несут ответственность за женщин и обязаны побуждать их к соблюдению обязанностей перед Аллахом, исправному выполнению обязательных предписаний религии и воздержанию от порочных поступков. Мужчины также обязаны обеспечивать их одеждой, жильём и всем необходимым. Затем Аллах упомянул о причине, по которой мужчины являются попечителями женщин. Аллах дал мужчинам превосходство над ними, которое проявляется в разных формах. Только мужчины могут быть пророками, посланниками и правителями. Только им приказано совершать некоторые обряды поклонения, такие как участие в джихаде, праздничных или пятничных намазах. Аллах наделил их благоразумием, здравомыслием, терпением и стойкостью в гораздо большей степени, чем женщин. А наряду с этим Аллах велел им расходовать свои средства на женщин. Более того, большинство материальных пожертвований являются обязанностями мужчин и не вменяются в обязанности женщинам. Очевидно, именно по этой причине Аллах сказал, что мужчины расходуют из своего имущества, и опустил дополнение. Это значит, что мужчины расходуют свои средства на самые разные цели и являются покровителями и опекунами женщин. Жена находится в зависимости от своего мужа, и в его обязанности входит заботиться о том, кого Аллах велел ему беречь и охранять. Она же обязана быть покорной своему Господу и своему мужу. Вот почему далее говорится, что праведная жена всегда покорна Всевышнему Аллаху и покорна своему мужу даже в его отсутствии. Она охраняет его честь и имущество, и это удаётся ей благодаря тому, что Аллах оберегает её и оказывает ей поддержку. Она не способна самостоятельно справиться с этой обязанностью, потому что человеческая душа велит творить зло. Но если человек полагается на Аллаха, то Он оказывает ему необходимую помощь во всех религиозных и мирских делах. Затем Аллах сказал, что если муж опасается непокорности своей жены, если она отказывается повиноваться ему и ослушается его на словах и в делах, то муж должен прибегнуть к воспитательным мерам, переходя от простых к более сложным. Вначале ему следует дать супруге наставление, т.е. разъяснить ей отношение Аллаха к тем женщинам, которые повинуются своим мужьям, и к тем, которые ослушаются их; рассказать ей о вознаграждении за покорность мужу и наказании за неповиновение ему. Если жена перестанет ослушаться, то он добьётся желаемого. В противном случае ему следует не ложиться с ней в одну постель и не вступать с ней в половую близость до тех пор, пока это не принесёт желаемого результата. Если же подобная мера воспитания тоже не принесёт никакой пользы, то мужу разрешается побить жену, не причиняя ей сильных страданий. Если одна из перечисленных мер принесёт полезные плоды, и жена станет повиноваться своему мужу, то ему следует довольствоваться тем, что он добился желаемого, не порицать свою супругу за совершенные в прошлом прегрешения и не вспоминать о событиях, воспоминания о которых могут причинить боль или породить зло. Среди прекрасных имён Аллаха — Возвышенный и Великий. Аллах возвышен во всех смыслах этого слова, поскольку Он занимает высокое положение, обладает высокими достоинствами и высокой властью. Нет никого более великого, более славного и более могущественного, чем Аллах, сущность и качества которого велики и величественны.

Ибн Касир

Аллах сказал: «мужчины стоят над женщинами» — мужчина стоит над женщиной тем, что он является её попечителем, руководителем. Он воспитывает её в случаях, если она неподобающе себя ведёт. За то, что Аллах дал одним преимущество перед другими — мужчины лучше женщин, муж лучше жены. Именно поэтому пророчество было дано только мужчинам так же, как и верховная власть, ибо пророк (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сказал: «Не будет успешным народ, руководить делами которого стала бы женщина». (Бухари 4073). Также это касается назначения женщины судьёй или на другой руководящий пост. «И за то, что они расходуют из своего имущества» — т.е. брачные дары, повседневные расходы, а также другие обязательства, вменённые им в Книге Аллаха и Сунне пророка (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует). По этим причинам ему подобает быть покровителем женщины. Как Аллах сказал об этом: «хотя мужья и выше их по положению» (2:228).

Слово Аллаха: «праведные» — т.е. женщины. Благоговейны — покорны своим мужьям, согласно ибн Аббасу. «Сохраняют тайное» — ас-Судди и другие комментаторы сказали: «Хранят верность мужу в его отсутствии, а также хранят его вещи и имущество».

Ибн Джарир передаёт от Абу Хурайры, что посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сказал: «Лучшая из женщин та, от взгляда на которую радуешься, если ты повелишь ей, то она повинуется тебе. Если ты отсутствуешь, она сохраняет верность тебе и хранит твоё имущество». Затем посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) прочитал аят: «Мужчины стоят над женщинами… (до конца аята)».

Имам Ахмад передаёт от Абдур-Рахмана ибн Ауфа, что посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сказал: «Если женщина совершает положенные ей пять молитв, постится в свой месяц, хранит свои половые органы и повинуется мужу, то ей будет сказано: «Входи в рай, из какой двери пожелаешь».

Аллах сказал: «а тех, непокорности которых вы боитесь» — т.е. те женщины, которые возможно выйдут из повиновения мужу. Это когда женщина начинает считать, что она выше мужа по статусу, не повинуется ему, игнорирует и не любит его и т.п. если проявляются признаки её непокорности, муж должен увещевать её и напоминать о наказании Аллаха за непокорность мужу. Ведь Аллах обязал её соблюдать права мужа и повиноваться ему, Аллах запретил ей проявлять непокорность ему, ведь её муж выше её по статусу. Посланник Аллаха (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует) сказал: «Если бы (пришлось) мне повелеть кому-нибудь из людей склониться перед другим в земном поклоне, то я бы, конечно, велел женщине склониться перед её мужем!» (Этот хадис приводит ат-Тирмизи, который сказал: «Хороший достоверный хадис».)

Бухари передаёт со слов Абу Хурайры, да будет доволен им Аллах, что посланник Аллаха, да благословит его Аллах и да приветствует, сказал: «Если мужчина позовёт свою жену в постель, а она не придёт к нему, и он заснёт, гневаясь на неё, ангелы будут проклинать её до самого утра». (Сахих Бухари 3237). В другой версии этого хадиса, также приводимой в обоих «Сахихах», сообщается, что Пророк, да благословит его Аллах и да приветствует, сказал: «Если женщина проведёт ночь не на ложе своего мужа, ангелы будут проклинать её до самого утра». Об этом Аллах сказал: «а тех, непокорности которых вы боитесь, увещайте» — т.е. сначала. Слово Аллаха: «и покидайте их на ложах». Али ибн Абу Тальха передаёт, что ибн Аббас сказал: «Т.е. не совокупляться с ней и не лежать с ней в постели, а повернуться к ней спиной». Некоторые комментаторы, в том числе ас-Судди, ад-Даххак и Икрима, считали также. В другом повествовании сказал: «Ему не следует разговаривать с ней в таком случае».

Передают, что Хаким ибн Му‘авийа, да будет Всевышний Аллах доволен им и его отцом, рассказывал со слов своего отца о том, что однажды он спросил: «О Посланник Аллаха! Каковы наши обязанности перед нашими жёнами?». Он, да благословит его Аллах и да приветствует, сказал: «Ты обязан кормить их, если ешь сам, и одевать их, если одеваешься сам. И ты не имеешь права бить их по лицу, оскорблять и выгонять за пределы дома». (Достоверный хадис, рассказал Абу Дауд, ан-Насаи и Ахмад) (Этот хадис передали Ахмад, Абу Давуд, ан-Насаи и ибн Маджа, а ибн Хиббан и аль-Хаким назвали его достоверным. Не полностью и без цепочки рассказчиков этот хадис также передал Бухари). Слово Аллаха: «и ударяйте их» — если им не пошло на пользу увещевание и удаление от них, то вам дозволено побивать их, но без жестокости.

В Сахихе Муслима приводится хадис о прощальном паломничестве пророка (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует), в котором он сказал: «Бойтесь Аллаха относительно женщин, ведь они ваши пленницы. Они обязаны не позволять садиться на ваши постели тем, кто вам неприятен. Если они сделают так, то побивайте их без жестокости. А вы обязаны кормить и одевать их согласно принятым обычаям». (Сахих Муслим 1218) Ибн Аббас и некоторые другие сказали, что бить следует без жестокости. Хасан аль-Басри сказал, что бить следует без последствий. Богословы сказали: «Бить следует, не ломая костей и не повреждая органы, так, чтобы не оставалось следов». Аллах сказал: «И если они повинятся вам, то не ищите пути против них» — т.е. если жена стала повиноваться мужу во всём, что он хочет, если конечно это дозволено Аллахом, то не следует как-то наказывать её, будь то битьём или удалением от них. Слово Аллаха: «Поистине, Аллах Возвышен, Велик!» — это предупреждение мужчинам, которые притесняют жён без причины. Ведь Аллах — Возвышен, и является покровителем женщин и мстителем для тех, кто обижает их и притесняет.

Дорогие друзья мусульмане: это ли тот ислам, в который вы верите? Это ли ваш Аллах, Самый Милостивый, Самый Сострадательный, которому вы ежедневно поклоняетесь? Мог ли Аллах побудить вас убивать другие народы? Пожалуйста, поймите, что нет террористического гена, но может быть террористический настрой ума. Такой склад ума находит наиболее плодородную почву в догматах ислама. Отрицать это и представлять ислам несведущим людям как религию мира, подобную буддизму, означает скрывать истину. История ислама с VII по XIV век наполнена насилием, братоубийством и агрессивными войнами, начавшимися сразу после смерти Пророка и во время так называемого «чистого», правоверного халифата. И сам Мухаммад утвердил стандарты убийства, грабежа, массовой резни и кровопролития. Как можно отрицать всю историю? Поведение нашего Святого Пророка, как оно записано в аутентичных исламских источниках, весьма сомнительно с современной точки зрения. Пророк был харизматическим человеком, но у него было мало достоинств. Повторять его жизнь во всех аспектах (согласно Сунне) и невозможно, и опасно в XXI веке. Почему мы так беспомощно отрицаем этот простой факт?

Когда Пророк был в Мекке и у него ещё было недостаточно власти, он призывал к терпимости. Он говорил: «Тебе — твоя религия, а мне — моя» (109:6). Эта знаменитая цитата часто используется для доказательства того, что основным принципом Корана является терпимость. Он советует своим последователям хорошо разговаривать с врагами (2:83), призывает их быть терпеливыми (20:103) и говорит, что в религии нет принуждения (2:256). Но всё радикально меняется с его приходом к власти. Жестокое и беспощадное уничтожение неверных оправдывается в многочисленных строфах. Строфы, приводимые для того, чтобы доказать терпимость ислама, игнорируют многие другие строфы, в которых нет и следа терпимости и прощения. Где терпимость в этой хорошо известной строке: «Земля принадлежит Аллаху, и поэтому только господство Аллаха должно существовать на Земле»? 

Нормально ли то, что книга от Бога содержит так много серьёзных противоречий? Сам Пророк показал пример развязывания насилия, вторгаясь в еврейские поселения, нарушая договоры, которые с ними подписал, и изгоняя некоторых после конфискации их имущества. Он устраивал также массовые их убийства, забирая их жён и детей как рабов. Он осматривал мальчиков и убивал всех, у кого были волосы на лобке, вместе со взрослыми мужчинами. Тех, что были младше, он делал рабами. Он распределял захваченных во время набегов женщин среди своих солдат, оставляя для себя самых красивых (33:50). Он стал домогаться еврейской девушки Сафийи в тот же день, когда захватил её город Хайбар и убил её отца, мужа и многих других родственников. Рейхана была ещё одной еврейской девушкой из Бани Курайза, которую он использовал в качестве сексуальной рабыни после убийства всех её родственников мужского пола. За последние десять лет жизни он собрал два десятка жён, наложниц и сексуальных рабынь, включая девятилетнюю Айшу. Это не просто истории, а записи из подлинной исламской истории и хадисов. Можно возразить, что такого рода поведение не было чем-то неизвестным или необычным для завоевателей и лидеров средневекового мира, но это не действия, которые приличествуют мирному святому, и определённо — не тому, кто объявил себя Милостью Господа для всего мироздания. Известно, что во времена Пророка совершались убийства оппонентов, с его ведома и при его поддержке. Среди убитых был 120-летний старик, Абу Афак, единственным преступлением которого стало сатирическое стихотворение о Пророке (ибн Сад «Табакат аль-Кабир», том 2, стр. 32). Затем, когда поэтесса, мать пятерых маленьких детей, Асма бинт Марван написала стихи, проклинающие арабов за то, что они позволили Мухаммаду убить старика, наш святой Пророк приказал убить и её посреди ночи, когда её младший сын сосал её грудь. («Жизнь Мухаммада» в переводе А Гийома стр. 675, 676). 

_Мой комментарий: есть доказательства, что Айше на момент замужества было не шесть, а семнадцать-восемнадцать лет, то есть вполне-таки совершеннолетний возраст. Кроме того, была проведена проверка хадисов об убийстве различных людей по приказу пророка да благословит его Аллах и приветствует и во всех историях обнаружена слабость, и они не могут быть аргументами._

Пророк создал имидж Робин Гуда, который оправдывал набеги на торговые караваны и города, убийство людей и разграбление их имущества во имя социальной справедливости. Усама Бен Ладен также пытается создать подобный имидж. Но Робин Гуд не выставлял себя пророком или пацифистом и не заботился об оправданиях. Он не вырезал невинных людей без разбора и не обогащался, превращая свободных людей в рабов и торгуя ими. 

С этим известным и отражённым в документах наследием ислама, как мы можем вдруг назвать его религией ненасилия в свободном мире XXI века? Не является ли это увековечиванием лжи несколькими амбициозными лидерами с целью достижения политического контроля над многочисленным и невежественным мусульманским населением? Они создают отполированную версию ислама, совершенно забывая историю. Они пропагандируют ту же самую старую догму простым верующим людям в новой блестящей упаковке. Их цель: достижение политической власти в сегодняшнем напряжённом мире. Они хотят использовать конфронтационную силу изначального ислама, чтобы катализировать новые конфликты и контролировать новые круги власти. 

Дорогие сознательные мусульмане, пожалуйста, спросите себя: не ведёт ли нас это обязательное следование человеку, который жил 1400 лет назад, к гибели в меняющемся мире? Следуют ли приверженцы других религий одному человеку в такой всеобъемлющей форме? Кого мы обманываем, их или себя? Дорогие братья и сёстры, посмотрите, как наша Умма (народ) тонет в нищете и отстаёт от всего остального мира. Не потому ли это, что она следует религии, которая несовременна и непрактична? В этот критический момент истории, когда нас поразила большая катастрофа, и гораздо большая ждёт впереди, не пора ли нам проснуться от 1400-летнего сна и посмотреть, где произошла ошибка? 

Воздух полон ненависти, и мир готовится к дню страшного суда. Нам пора спросить себя: не внесли ли мы и свой вклад в эту трагедию, осознанно или нет, и можем ли мы остановить эту большую катастрофу. 

К сожалению, ответ на первый вопрос — да. Да, мы способствовали подъёму фундаментализма, просто провозглашая ислам религией мира, просто тем, что мы мусульмане и произносим свою шахаду (утверждение, что Аллах — единственный Бог, а Мухаммад — его посланник). Своей шахадой мы признали Мухаммада истинным посланником Бога, а его книгу — словами Бога. Но, как вы видели выше, эти слова являются чем угодно, только не словами от Бога. Они призывают убивать, они предписывают ненависть и разжигают нетерпимость. И когда невежественные среди нас читают эти строки, исполненные ненависти, они действуют согласно им, и результатом становятся злополучное 11-е сентября, живые бомбы в Израиле, массовые убийства в Восточном Тиморе и Бангладеш, похищения и убийства на Филиппинах, рабство в Судане, «убийства чести» в Пакистане и Иордании, пытки в Иране, забрасывание камнями и нанесения увечий в Афганистане и Иране, насилие в Алжире, терроризм в Палестине, нищета и смерть во всех исламских странах. Мы ответственны, так как подтверждаем правильность ислама и провозглашаем его религией Бога. И мы столь же виновны, как и те, кто на практике осуществляет то, чему учит Коран — и, по иронии судьбы, мы же являемся главными жертвами. Если мы не террористы, если мы любим мир, если мы скорбели вместе со всем миром о том, что произошло в Нью-Йорке, почему мы тогда поддерживаем Коран, который проповедует убийство, оправдывает священную войну, призывает к убийству не мусульман? Не экстремисты неверно истолковывают ислам. Они буквально исполняют то, что велит им Коран. Это мы неправильно понимаем ислам. Мы — те, кто запутались. Это мы ошибочно считаем, что ислам — религия мира. Ислам — не религия мира. В своей так называемой «чистой» форме его вполне можно истолковать как доктрину ненависти. Террористы как раз этому и следуют, а мы, интеллектуальные апологеты ислама, оправдываем это. Мы можем остановить это безумие. Да, мы можем предотвратить катастрофу, нависшую над нашими головами. Да, мы можем осудить доктрины, способствующие распространению ненависти. Да, мы можем с любовью обнять остальное человечество. Да, мы можем стать частью объединённого мира, членами одной человеческой семьи, цветами с одного сада. Мы можем отбросить претензию на непогрешимость нашей Книги и сомнительное наследие нашего Пророка. 

Дорогие друзья, нельзя терять время. Давайте положим конец этой лжи. Давайте не будем себя дурачить. Ислам — не религия мира, терпимости, равенства или единства человечества. Давайте почитаем Коран. Давайте посмотрим истине в лицо, даже если это и болезненно. До тех пор, пока мы поддерживаем эту ложь, пока мы прячем голову в песках Аравии, мы кормим терроризм. Пока вы и я продолжаем называть Коран неизменной книгой Бога, мы не можем осуждать тех, кто следует учениям, в нём содержащимся. Пока мы платим свои хум и закят, наши деньги идут на продвижение исламской экспансии, а это означает терроризм, Джихад и войну. Ислам делит мир на две части: Дар-ул-Харб (земля войны) и Дар-ул-Ислам (земля Ислама). Дар-ул-Харб — это страна неверных. Мусульмане должны проникать в эти страны, обращать других в свою веру и размножаться, пока их число не увеличится, и затем начинать войну, убивать людей, насаждать ислам и превращать эту землю в Дар-ул-Ислам. Наша совесть побуждает нас отвергнуть такое предательство. Это — злоупотребление доверием. Как можем мы устраивать войну в странах, которые дали нам кров? Как можем мы убивать тех, кто дружески к нам отнёсся? Тем не менее, хотим того или нет, мы становимся пешками исламского империализма. Давайте посмотрим, что говорят об этом великие исламские учёные.

Д-р М. Хан, переводчик Сахих Бухари и Корана на английский язык, писал: «Аллах явил в Суре «Покаяние», приказ отбросить (все) обязательства (договорённости и т.д) и повелел воевать против всех язычников, а также против людей писаний (иудеев и христиан), если они не примут ислам, пока они не станут платить джизью (налог, взимаемый с иудеев и христиан), подчинившись и почувствовав себя покорёнными (как явлено в 9:29). Таким образом, мусульманам не было разрешено прекращать борьбу против них (язычников, иудеев и христиан) и примиряться с ними и приостанавливать военные действия против них на неограниченный период времени, пока они (мусульмане) сильны и могут сражаться. Итак, вначале сражаться было запрещено, потом — разрешено, а затем стало обязательным». (Введение к английскому переводу Сахих Бухари). 

Д-р Собхи ас-Салех, современный исламский академик, цитирует имама Суюти, автора «аль-Иткан фи улум аль-Куръан», который писал: «Повеление сражаться с неверными было отложено до тех пор, когда мусульмане станут сильны, но, когда они были слабы, им было велено смириться и быть терпеливыми». [Собхи ас-Салех, «Мабахет фи улум аль-Коран, Дар аль-ильм лель-Малайин», Бейрут, 1983 год, стр. 269.] Д-р Собхи в примечаниях привлекает мнение учёного по имени Заркаши: «Аллах, высочайший и мудрейший, открыл Мухаммаду в его слабом положении то, что подходило для ситуации, по причине Его милости к нему и его последователям. Ведь если бы Он повелел воевать, когда они были слабы, это было бы неудобно и трудно, но когда высочайший сделал ислам победоносным, Он повелел ему то, что соответствовало ситуации: предлагать людям Книги либо стать мусульманами, либо платить налог, а неверным — либо стать мусульманами, либо принять смерть. Эти две возможности — воевать либо жить в мире — зависят от силы или слабости мусульман». (там же, стр. 270). 

Другие исламские учёные (ибн Хазм аль-Андалуси, Гафар ар-Рази, Раби ибн Онс, Абил-Алия, Абд ар-Рахман ибн Зайд ибн Аслам и др.) соглашаются, что строфа «Убивай идолопоклонников, где бы их не встретил» (9:5) отменяет несколько более ранних строф, призывающих к терпимости в Коране, которые были открыты в тот период времени, когда ислам был слаб. Можно ли всё ещё говорить, что ислам — религия мира? Мы предлагаем решение. 

_Простите за невольный примитивизм, но «Где пруфы, Билли?». Что за «Раби ибн Онс», о котором не знает Интернет? Где цитаты из трудов перечисленных людей? Предыдущий разбор показал, что автор нередко привирает и его слова надо проверять._

Мы прекрасно понимаем, что нелегко осуждать свою веру, так как это означает осуждать часть самих себя. Мы — группа свободомыслящих гуманистов с исламскими корнями. Нам больно было обнаружить истину и оставить религию отцов и дедов. Но когда мы узнали, что означает ислам, у нас не осталось иного выбора. После знакомства с Кораном выбор ясен: либо ислам, либо человечность. Если ислам расцветёт, то человечность умрёт. Мы решили встать на сторону человечности. В культурном смысле мы всё ещё мусульмане, но мы больше не верим в ислам как в истинную религию Бога. Мы — гуманисты. Мы — за человечность. Мы работаем для единства человечества. Мы работаем для равенства между мужчинами и женщинами. Мы стремимся к секуляризации в исламских странах, к демократии и свободе мысли, вероисповедания и выражения. Мы решили больше не жить в самообмане, но принять человечность и войти в новое тысячелетие рука об руку с людьми других культур и верований, в дружбе и мире. 

Мы осуждаем насилие, восхваляемое в Коране как священная война (Джихад). Мы порицаем убийство во имя Бога. Мы верим в святость человеческой жизни, а не в неприкосновенность верований и религий. Мы приглашаем вас присоединиться к нам и остальному человечеству и стать частью человеческой семьи — в любви, товариществе и мире. 

_Проблема не в жестокости религии, а в жестокости её последователей. Хочется провести одну аналогию, как говорил один блогер «Фанаты способны испортить даже самое лучшее произведение». Как люди настолько обожают то или иное творение, что доходят до уровня поистине религиозного фанатизма в отношении него. Они не терпят никакой критики, любой человек, посмевший нелестно отозваться об их любимом мультфильме, фильме, музыкальной группе становится врагом номер один, которого надо найти и изничтожить. Да что там за критику — за неправильную, по их мнению, трактовку готовы затравить человека. Печально известный пример — как фанатки «Вселенной Стивена» довели одну художницу до суицида за то, что она посмела нарисовать Розу Кварц стройной. Мне кажется, просто художница имела своё видение этого персонажа и выразила это в рисунке (довольно красивом, на мой взгляд), но фанатки узрели в этом ненависть художницы к толстым людям, и кара их была сурова и беспощадна. А примером того, насколько далеко люди могут заходить в своём фанатизме, является неприятная история с сычуаньским соусом. Сеть общественного питания Макдоналдс решил устроить на пару дней продажу этого соуса. Думаю, они горько пожалели о своём решении, потому что любители «Рика и Морти» тут же выстроились в километровые очереди, эта очередь превратилась в митинг с требованием сычуаньского соуса, внутри кафе устраивали драки, а людей, которые-таки купили этот несчастный соус, приходилось сопровождать вооружённой охраной, потому что на них нападали с кулаками. Остаётся только пожалеть тех сотрудников, чья смена выпала на эти дни. Уж не тот ли самый грех идолопоклонничества, о котором предупреждал пророк Мухаммад? Да это хороший мультфильм, с безднами смысла, но это всё ещё просто мультфильм, движущиеся картинки! Но люди сделали из него золотого тельца, которому поклоняются. Проблема в том, что именно к фанатикам прислушиваются, они задают идеи, которые сорными растениями укореняются в умах верующих, укрепляют свои корни, и потом их практически невозможно искоренить. И они готовы с пеной у рта отстаивать идеи, дающие право ненавидеть несогласных с ними, вплоть до физического их уничтожения, и попытки внушить им гуманистические идеи вызывают неистовый гнев. Сколько проклятий вылилось на голову имама Шамиля Аляутдинова за разрешение слушать музыку, заниматься рисованием или поститься по мекканскому времени? «Авторитетные учёные это не разрешали!». А то что авторитетные учёные — это такие же люди, на которых могла оказать влияние среда, в которой они росли, что у них могут быть психотравмы, которые они неосознанно транслируют на своих последователей, или даже иметь какую-нибудь ментальную патологию, вроде психопатии или нарциссизма? Я присутствовала на лекцию о профилактике разводов. Вот только имам, который её читал, был разведён. И эта лекция была прямо пронизана духом уязвлённого самолюбия. Он упрекнул девушек, которые получили религиозное образование и знают про дозволенность развода в том, что они разводятся, когда как женщины более старшего возраста и не такие образованные не разводятся со своими мужьями, даже если они выпивают и бьют их. И в общем продолжил он в том же духе, что как плохо бы муж не обращался со своей женой и как плохо жене не было бы с ним — она обязана это терпеть. Даже привёл чудовищный пример, как в тюрьме сотрудники избивали заключённых, и как один заключённый, чтобы его не били, вскрыл себе живот заточкой и вывалил свои кишки в таз. То есть и жена должна так извернуться, чтобы дегенерат, пропивший свои мозги, не бил её, вместо того чтобы развестись с ним. Надоело мне подобное слушать, и я встала и ушла с лекции, не попрощавшись. Это речь портного, у которого вся одежда в прорехах, который учит людей как правильно шить одежду. Ты сначала на свои дырки заплатки наложи, а потом говори. Так что я не отрицаю, что проблема есть. Да, есть мусульмане, которые не хотят получать образование, дабы «не исказить свою религию», ненавидят неверных и убивают их, считают женщин низшими существами и относятся к ним соответствующе, но проблема сокрыта не в самом Исламе, а в самих последователях. И призыв об отказе от религии ничего не решит, необходимо искоренять вредоносные взгляды._


End file.
